


Hamilton in the Heights

by McCarthaEvita



Series: McCartha's One Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Closed, Multi, NO MORE REQUESTS PLEASE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 22,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCarthaEvita/pseuds/McCarthaEvita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few fanfiction shorts that I wrote for my Tumblr. It will be In the Heights and Hamilton related. It will be cast and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to use AO3 yet!  
> Forgive me for fumbling!

Hello!

This is the introduction, because I'm feeling AO3 out for now, before I post my longer fanfictions.

Here are some shorts, I wrote for Tumblr, as mentioned in the summary.

I have been a fan of Lin-Manuel Miranda for a while now. But I've only been an active fan for the last month. I first found him when he was in Electric Company. And then I saw him in House. But I never knew how amazing he was until now!

So enjoy!

 


	2. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa convinces Usnavi to go to the block party/carnival down the street. They are joined by Nina and Benny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Height - Usnavi, Vanessa, Sonny, Benny, Nina (Original Broadway Cast)  
> Rated: PG

Usnavi sat on a milk crate outside his store. The day was slow and it was hot as hell inside. Almost no one had shown up and he was considering closing I early.

"Babe!" Vanessa called him from half-way down the block. He looked at her, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Working." He patted the side of the building, which was moist from the humidity. "Why?"

"The carnival is open. I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"I would, but-" "But the carnival is right down the street. Please! Come on you don't have any fun. You're always working. I'm sure Sonny can handle it on his own. You did when you were his age."

"I wasn't alone. I had abuela." Usnavi laughed. "Sorry. You can go, but I'm not-" Vanessa sat on the red milk crate next to him. He looked at her.

"They closed the salon early. I am not going without you." She explained. "So you're either going to have to deal with my nagging you until you close- or until you give in and come with me to the carnival." Shaking his head, Usnavi laughed. He lifted off his hat to wipe his sweat with the used Bounty in his hand. "Please!" She grabbed his arm and started shaking it.

"I'm sorry, but-" Before he could finish, Sonny walked outside.

"Yo, no one is going to be coming. Everyone is at the carnival. Let's close early and join them." He stood in front of Usnavi and Vanessa. "You can win her a nice little stuffed animal or some shit. Make it a romantic date to the carnival."

"Do you have plans?" Usnavi asked.

"No. Why would you think-"

"What are you and Graffiti Pete up to _tonight_?"

"Why would you think I'm hanging out with Pete again? What if I have a hot date with a girl?" Sonny asked. Usnvavi looked at him, knowing that he would not have a date lined up. "Fine. We're going to talk to someone about him putting on an art show."

"Okay. I'll close early." Usnavi took a deep breath. "It's too hot to do anything. Why the hell do you want to go to the carnival?"

"Because it's only here for a short time. Come on!" She groaned. "Please."

"Fine. Let me close down shop." He grabbed his crate. Vanessa got up and handed him hers. He walked into the store. Vanessa looked at Sonny.

"You spend almost every waking moment with Peter." She commented.

"I'm his manager. I take care of his career. When it takes off, I'm quitting the store and dedicating all my time to his art." Sonny didn't mind sharing his plans with Vanessa, because she wouldn't shut him down like Usnavi would.

"Hey!" Benny and Nina crossed the street and stopped outside the store. "Are you and Usnavi going to the carnival?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. He's just closing up the bodega for the night. How about you guys?"

"Benny promised to win me a bear or something."

"We'll see what happens." Benny wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Some of those games are fixed."

"I'm gonna go." Sonny looked at Vanessa. "Tell him- he knows where I'll be." Sonny shrugged before walking away from the store. Usnavi walked outside, making sure the door was locked. Reaching up, he pulled the grate down. The artwork of Graffiti Pete brought color to the grey grate. It was a portrait of abuela.

"Are we ready?" Vanessa watched as Usnavi put the lock on the grate.

"Just- about. Let's go." He looked at Vanessa and smiled, not noticing Benny and Nina.

"So it's a double date now?" Nina asked, making Usnavi turn around.

"Shit. I didn't see you guys. On your way to the carnival too?"

"Yeah. She's dragging me along." Benny laughed.

"Shut up! You were just as excited as I was about the carnival. Let's go." Nina began leading them towards the lights in the distance. Vanessa kissed Usnavi and wrapped his arm around her, as they followed Nina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Sonny and Graffiti Pete, just so you know. And I MIGHT write something for them. Not a definite. But for now, they're just best friends.


	3. I Can't Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton doesn't want Laurens to duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - Hamilton, Laurens (Original Broadway Cast)  
> Rated: PG
> 
> It's a little gay, though.
> 
> AU - They have modern technology, that's about it.

Alexander sat at his desk. He stared at his laptop screen. He was working on his next essay. Why pistol dueling should be outlawed. He was hoping to get it published, before John's duel with Charles Lee. It wasn’t that he didn't have faith in John, he just didn't want to risk loosing him. A knock on his office door, pulled his attention from his laptop. "Come in."

"Hi." It was John. "What are you up to? Is it important?"

"Why?" He looked at the other man, over his glasses which had fallen to his nose.

"Do I need a reason?" John sat down across from Alexander. "What's that?"

"Something about outlawing duels." Alexander took of his glasses and folded them, placing them in his desk drawer. John sighed, annoyed.

"Is this about my duel with Lee?"

"What makes you say that?" Alexander closed his laptop, knowing that he wasn't going to be doing any more writing until John left hi office.

"Because you didn't give a shit about out lawing duels until now. I wouldn't be going through with it, if it weren't necessary. And if I remember- you wanted to duel Lee yourself. Had Washington not stopped you-"

"It would be you writing this essay." Alexander smiled. Shaking his head, he said "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise." John leaned over to rest his arm on Alexander's desk. "I will be fine. You just have to worry about Lee." He smirked, cocky. Alexander took a deep breath, clenching his fist. John grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "You worry about me too much." He laughed. Alexander quickly pulled his hand away. "What?"

"You think this is all a joke."

"No. It's serious, but you're taking it too serious."

"John."

"Yes?"

"I can't- I can't lose you. I don't even want to think about losing you."

"Then don't."

"You don't understand, John. If something happens to you- I'd go mad." Alexander looked at the other man. John stood up and leaned over the desk, kissing Alexander's forehead.

"I promise that nothing will happen to me. I am going to let you get back to your essay." He walked to the door, stopping, he turned back to Alexander. "I love you, Alexander." Before the other man could react or respond, John had left the office.


	4. ITH Untitled #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Usnavi closes the store, he has a run in with Daniela and Carla, filling him on that day's gossip. Benny comes in, running an errand for his pregnant Nina. A phone call with pregnant Vanessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Height - Usnavi, Carla, Daniela, Benny, Vanessa (Corbin Bleu and the Original Broadway Cast)  
> Rated: PG

Usnavi worked behind the counter. It was the end of a long day. For the first time in months the weather was tolerable. People actually left their air-conditioned apartments. After the long day he had, he was glad that the bodega was still moving. It gave him a reason to stay on his feet. Sipping at his coffee, he listened to Daniela and Carla fill him in on what they heard at the salon.

"Ay! And then Javier cheated on Blanca with Ava." Carla explained.

"But that's not the worst! Ava is pregnant with Javier's baby, but he doesn't want anything to do with her or the baby." Daniela added. Usnavi smirked. He honestly, didn't care about what they came in to talk about, but it was always entertaining.

"Hey yo!" Benny walked into the bodega.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Usnavi asked. He could have sworn Benny said goodnight three hours ago. "Where's Nina?"

"Craving. I love her, but I can't deal with her sending me out every night. I'm considering just stocking up on ice-cream for her." Benny walked to the ice-cream freezer. "Hey. You got anymore of that chocolate turtle shit? She really just wants chocolate."

"I'll see if there's anything in the back." Usnavi disappeared into the stockroom and the store phone rang. Reaching behind the counter, Benny grabbed the phone and answered.

"De la Vega Bodega. Benny speaking."

"Hey, Benny. Do you know where Usnavi is?" It was Vanessa on the other line.

"Yeah. He just went to the back to find something for me- should I call him back?"

"No. I'll wait. How's Nina?"

"Sleeping all the time. She never wants to leave the apartment." Benny laughed. "She sent me out to get ice-cream."

"The cravings are a bitch. I know." Vanessa laughed.

"Yo, Benny. I only have two cartons left, but I'll be getting a shipment next week." Usnavi placed two cartons of Ben & Jerry's chocolate ice-cream.

"Where's the turtles?" Benny asked.

"I don't know. It was limited edition or some shit." Usnavi explained.

"Fuck it. I'll take it. Uh- Vanessa is on the phone for you." Benny explained. Usnavi struggled with the phone before putting it to his ear.

"Hey. Is everything okay? Is it the baby?" He asked, getting a laugh in response. "What?"

"I'm fine. I just need to know when you're coming home."

"Soon. After Benny gets out I'll be home."

"Ring me up and I'll be gone." Benny explained.

"So I'll be home in a few. Everything is okay, though, right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you want me to bring you anything? You can have your pick of anything in the store."

"Uh- white chocolate?" Vanessa questioned.

"Done. I'm going to help Benny and then I'll lock up."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll be home real soon." He hung up. Benny grinned, staring at the chocolate bars in front of the counter. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I just remember two years ago- you didn't even have the guts to ask her out. Sonny had to ask her out for you and now you guys are having a kid and getting married. A lot has happened in two years."

"Same for you and Nina."

"But I wasn't scared to talk to her." Benny laughed.

"You were real pissed at her for a while."

"In my defense- I lost my job. The job I had for five years. I'm just glad she decided to finish school in the city. I couldn't imagine her having the kid in California- or me having to move to California."

"Our kids will grow up together and accomplish everything we couldn't." Usnavi laughed, bagging the two ice-cream cartons. "Here you go. It's on the house."

"Nah-"

"Take it."

"Thanks, man." Benny smiled and left the bodega. Usnavi looked at the store, taking a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bleusnavi! Not more than I love Lin's Usnavi, but Bleusnavi comes in close second. And then Javi's Usnavi in third. And it ends after that, because I can't see anyone else in the role of Usnavi.


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton learns of Laurens' death and goes to the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - Hamilton, Eliza, Henry Laurens, Lafayette (Original Broadway Cast and Hugh Laurie as Henry Laurens)  
> Rated: PG

**A Letter**

Hamilton sent his final letter to his best friend, John, on August 15. He had no idea that it would be his final letter to his dear John. It was a Thursday and he awaited a response. After almost three weeks, he finally got a letter.

On his way to his office, his wife stopped him. "Alexander. There's a letter for you." Eliza explained, holding a single envelope in her hand.

"It's from Laurens. He's finally responded. I'll read it later."

"No. It's from his father." Eliza explained, grabbing Alexander's attention.

"His father? Why would Henry write to me?" Alexander went from content to concerned in a matter of seconds. "I- is he alright?"

"I- I don't know? Is there a reason his father would write to you?" She asked.

"Nothing that comes to mind. Give it here." He reached out. Eliza handed the envelope to him. He walked to his office and closed the door. Sitting at his desk, he took the letter opened in his hand, hesitating. After a few moments, he finally opened the envelope, pulling out the letter. It reads as follows:

Mr. Hamilton,

On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops, while retreating to South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting three-thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for those men dies with him.

Sincerely,

Henry Laurens

Alexander couldn't comprehend what the letter had said. He sat at his desk for almost two hours re-reading the letter. John couldn't be- he just couldn't- Alexander couldn't even think it. He didn't want to.

"Alexander?" Eliza knocked on his office door. "Is everything alright?" After a few moments, she opened the door.

"John is dead." He explained, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry."

"I have work to attend to." The crack in his voice killed Eliza. She knew how close Alexander and John was. They knew each other better than anyone else knew them. She nodded, leaving his office. Alexander worked for a few more hours before Eliza called him for dinner. They ate together that night, but Alexander was almost completely silent. It wasn't normal for him to be so quiet, because he was quite the chatterbox. Eliza didn't ask. She knew he was mourning the death of his best friend. But to him John was more than his best friend.

 

**The Funeral**

Alexander stood in front of the closed casket. He didn't even get a chance to see his dear John's face one last time.

"Alexander?" Henry grabbed his attention.

"How are you, Henry?" Alexander extended his hand.

"He never got your final letter." Henry explained, ignoring the other man's hand. "It was among his belongings, but he never opened it."

"Oh- well- that's John. Waiting for the last minute."

"Bit I did open it- and I read it. That's why I wrote to you."

"Oh."

"Promise me that you will help me protect my son's legacy."

"Of course."

"Thank you for coming."

"I wanted to bid him a final goodbye." Hamilton placed his hand on the casket. "The world will feel the loss of a man who left few like him behind." Henry left Alexander.

"It's a tragedy." The accent caught Alexander mid thought. "He died after the war was over. The world is a cruel place." Alexander turned to see Marquis.

"Hello."

"How are you pulling through?"

"John is dead. I don't know. I- I feel the loss of a friend whom I truly and most tenderly loved."

"He will be missed and we will never forget him. Laurens was-" Marquis took a deep breath. "Mulligan and I are going to the tavern for drinks tonight. Please join us. We shall pour one for Laurens."

"I won't promise anything, but I'll try to make it." Marquis nodded, patting Alexander's back. Eliza sat in the back of the parlor. She knew John, but not as Alexander had.

 

Alexander never made it to the tavern that night. He stayed in the parlor, staring at the casket, waiting to be alone. After a few hours it was just him and Henry.

"You're not going out for drinks with the boys?" Henry asked, getting up.

"No- I am not in the mood for a drink tonight."

"Alexander-" The older man placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "Thank you for coming. I know John would have appreciated it."

"He was the closes friend I have- had." Alexander took a deep breath, never moving his eyes off the casket.

"Goodnight, Alexander." Waiting for Henry to leave, Alexander got up and stood before the casket. He placed a hand on it.

"My dear John. You did not deserve to die like this. But we won. We won the war and we are starting our own nation now. You're death will no be in vain. I will protect and continue your legacy. I will-" Getting choked up, he stopped for a moment. "I love you, John. I will always love you. Until my dying days." He gave up fighting the tears. They all came at once, hitting the ebony wood. He leaned over the casket, as if hugging it, and wept as he had never wept. Not even when his mother died.

"Alexander?" It was Eliza. She had left hours before, but she returned, concerned. Alexander ignored her and didn't bother to move. She walked towards him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she told him, "I am truly sorry." He shook her hand off.

"Leave me!" He snapped, making her jump back in shock.

"Alexander?" He looked at her. His eyes red and raw. His cheeks wet with tears.

"Leave me be." It was a plea. Without another sound, she left him in the parlor alone. He kissed the casket and whispered one last thing before leaving the parlor:

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.


	6. Damn. You Clean Up Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very cute Jasmine and Anthony because you guys deserve it after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Anthony Ramos, Jasmine Cephas Jones  
> Rated: PG-13 (? Maybe)

Jasmine applied her lipstick. The last bit before she was ready to go to the gala. "Ant! We're gonna be late."

"I'm done." He stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a light blue suit that he borrowed from Lin. She looked at him, up and down.

"Damn. You clean up good." She laughed.

"So do you." He smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Uh- just about." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes. Let's go." She looked at him, as he blocked her from exiting. "What are you doing?"

"You look good." He licked his bottom lip. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Move!" He kissed her, before backing into the hallway. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on." She whined. He kissed her again. She looked at him. "I love you, but I really want to get there before-" She looked into his eyes, losing her train of thought.

"Before what?"

"Shut up and let's go." Breaking his grasp, she walked to the front door. He grabbed her waist and kissed her neck. "Stop!" Giggling, she playfully slapped him away.

"I can't help it. You look so hot."

"Well keep it in your pants." She teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, but I thought it was cute!  
> FUN FACT: My real name is Jazzmin, but there are only two Jasmines in the world that I like which is Jasmine Cephas Jones and Jasmine Guy. Every other Jasmine (or form of the name) has been a total bitch, including me.


	7. Come Back to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Malcolm come barging into Daveed's apartment to announce his nomination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Daveed Diggs, Malcolm Diggs, Rafael Casal, Jalene Goodwin  
> Rated: PG-13 (Use of strong language)

Jalene got up from the bed, shifting the weight, making Daveed groan. "What are you doing?"

"I heard something in the living room." She explained, grabbing one of his shirts from the top drawer of their dresser.

"It's probably nothing. Come back to bed. Please."

"No. I'm going to go check. Hopefully it's not a break in. I'd hate to die now. I have work in three hours." She explained.

"Stop being dramatic." He laughed. "It's probably nothing, Jay." She ignored him and left the bedroom, only to come back moments later. Flopping back onto the bed, she went face first into Daveed's stomach. "Well? What was it?" He asked. She mumbled. "What?"

Picking up her head, she looked at him, saying "It's Raf and your brother." She put her head back down on his stomach.

"Yeah!!" His brother, Malcolm and his best friend, Rafael, barged into the bedroom with a bottle of champagne.

"Fuck!" Daveed groaned.

"Introducing the Tony nominated, Daveed Diggs!" Macolm yelled, making Jalene sit up, quickly.

"What? Really? He was nominated?" She asked. Rafael nodded, excited.

"Did you hear that?" She hit Daveed's shoulder.

"Yeah. I heard." He put his arm over his eyes.

"We brought Don Perrion." Rafael explained. Jalene looked at Daveed.

"Now we have to get up. They brought champagne."

"What the fuck? It's too early for this shit."

"Who cares? You were nominated for a fucking Tony, Daveed!"

"Yeah." He sat up. "Thanks for breaking into my apartment."

"Come on. It's early, but-"

"We'll go pop open the champagne in the kitchen. You guys- work on really waking up." Rafael laughed. The two guys left the room, leaving Jalene and Daveed.

"You are nominated." She smiled.

"Yeah. I know." Daveed laughed. "Shit. I was expecting a text or something from Lin or someone."

"But you got your brother and best friend breaking into your house with a bottle of champagne." Jalene laughed, kissing him. "Come on. Get up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT] So I have just been informed that Daveed's girlfriend's name is Jalene, so I changed it.
> 
> And yes, the cast fanfics will always be shorter than the character fanfics.  
> I am working on a Lafayette one for the near future!


	8. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi and Vanessa finally tie the knot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Heights - Pretty Much Everyone (Original Broadway Cast)  
> Rated: PG

Nina looked at herself in the mirror for the seventh time. The dress really didn't do anything for her ass, like she hoped, but she still looked good in it. " _Ave Maria_!" Daniella laughed. "People would think you were the one getting married."

"But we all knows she's next." Carla laughed. "See, Vanessa, you have to purposefully throw the bouquet at Nina."

"Whether I catch the bouquet or not, I am next in line. Benny promised." Nina explained, turning to face the girls. She gasped at the sight of Vanessa in her wedding dress. "Damn, girl. You look hot."

"You think so? I thought I gained some weight since the original fitting." Vanessa explained.

"No. You look great. Usnavi is gonna shit himself." Nina laughed. "I just wish abuela was here to see you."

"She's smiling down on you." Camila walked into the room with the veil. "Ay, Vanessa. Your mom would be so proud." Taking a deep breath, Camila approached the bride to put the veil on. "I'm glad I am given this honor. Can't wait until that one gets married."

"Soon, mom! I promise." Nina held two bouquets.

"Que ahora?" Daniela asked.

"We got two minutes. Where the hell is Sonny?" Carla asked.

"Here!" Sonny ran into the room. "Wow." He was stunned by Nina.

"Thanks, but you're not here for me." Nina giggled, turning his attention to Vanessa.

"Oh shit." His eyes widened."

"Thank you." Vanessa smiled. Nina handed her the bigger bouquet.

"You're gonna blow them all away. Usnavi is gonna lose his shit." Sonny smiled.

"Thank you for giving me away." She kissed his cheek, leaving him speechless.

"Okay. We'll see you ladies." Carla and Daniella left the room. Camila took a deep breath. She kissed her daughters cheek and kissed Vanessa's forehead, before following the other two.

"Okay. Here it goes." Nina took a deep breath, looking at Vanessa. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Sonny watched her. "You have to make sure I don't fall, because if I fall, I'm taking you with me." She teased. He looked at her, nervous. "I'm kidding. Relax. All you have to do is hand me off to Usnavi and hold the rings. You do have the, rings, right?" She asked. He patted the breast pocket of his jacket. "Good. Let's go." They both took a deep breath and left the room, entering the chapel. The music started and everyone stood up. But Vanessa didn't pay any attention to them. Her eyes were on Usnavi. He wore a dark suit. For once he wasn't wearing his hat. She smiled, as she saw the way Usnavi looked at her. She always wanted someone to look at her like that. She was nervous enough for the aisle to feel longer than it was. Benny looked at Nina and blew her a kiss.

Finally getting to the alter, Sonny handed Vanessa off to his cousin. Patting Usnavi's shoulder, Sonny told him, "Take care of her, or I'll kill ya." He got a chuckle from the guest and another kiss from Vanessa.

"Thank you." She smiled. Sonny nodded and took his place between Usnavi and Benny. As the ceremony started, Nina zoned out. She watched Benny, as he watched his best friend finally tie the knot. She loved his wardrobe choice. Benny wore a classic tux, but kept the bow untied around his neck and the first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. He shifted his attention from the couple to Nina, making eye contact. He smiled. He loved how her dress hugged her curves in all the right places.

"I love you." He mouthed out, gettimg6a smile from her. "We're next." He whispered, but she could read his lips. It made her giggle.

"The rings?" Sonny attention went to Vanessa. He dug into his breat pocket fir the two golden rings. Pulling them out, he handed them to Usnavi.

"Thanks." Usnavi quickly checked the rings, making sure to give Vanessa the right one.

"Do you, Usnavi, take Vanessa as your wife?"

"I do." Usnavi smiled, putting the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Vanessa, take Usnavi as your husband?"

"I do." She put the ring on Usnavi's finger.

"By the power vested in me by New York City and buy God, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Before the minister could say another word, Usnavi kissed his new wife, pulling her closer to him. The guests applauded for the newlyweds.

"Okay, everyone out. We got a reception to go to!" Benny explained. As if the crowd was in sync, everyone got up and left the chapel. Nina walked to Benny.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." He kissed her. "You look hot."

"Thank you. You're not too bed yourself." She laughed, kissing him.

"Get a room." Usnavi teased. "Come on. Before they wreck the place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! And they got married in a church because it's something Abuela would have wanted.
> 
> To Look Forward to: Bachelor Party, Bachelorette Party, Reception, Benny & Nina's Wedding


	9. What Did I Do to Desrve You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Nicolette being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Leslie Odom Jr., Nicolette Robinson  
> Rated: PG

Leslie and Nicolette sat on the couch. She leaned on him, resting her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hair. "I love you." She whispered, making him smile. "This is the part when you're supposed to say 'I love you too, Nic'." She mocked him, making him throw his head back and laugh.

"Fine." He rested his cheek on her temple., "I love you, Nicolette."

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on his arm wrapped around her chest.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you?" Leslie asked.

"What do you mean?" She sat up and looked at him.

"You're beautiful. You sing amazing. You're kind. Loving." He kissed her. "Did I mention you're beautiful?" He smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself." She laughed, laying back down in her previous position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short, but I had it written in my notebook (It seemed longer in the notebook) as a Chris Jackson fanfic, but then I saw a really cute picture of Leslie and his wife, Nicolette and I had to write this for them.
> 
> I ship them so much! They are so cute together!


	10. PREVIEW - Untitled Hamilton AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a preview of a Hamilton AU that I am writing. Depending on the reception I get on this, I will post what I have so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I haven't posted anything, I am working on a few things, all at once for this. More Jasmine/Anthony and more Laurens/Hamilton shorts.
> 
> The following preview, is for a longer story with a pretty decent storyline.
> 
> It is the first draft and I didn't feel like changing anything, but somethings will probably be changed or removed.

Running into his room, Alexander sat on his bed and began writing.

“There he goes, writing like there's no tomorrow.” The voice belonged to his roommate, Aaron. “Did you meet them? What's he like?” The two were close, having been foster brothers twice, but things didn't work out.

“Mr. Washington is scary at the beginning, but as soon as he starts talking, he becomes less intimidating.”

“Are they taking you all the way to Virginia?” He was younger than Alexander, but Aaron Burr had matured before his time.

“Yeah. I'll be leaving New York. I don't want to leave.” Alexander rested his head on the wall.

“I'm pretty sure Angelica doesn't want you to leave either.” Aaron smiled.

“Shut up!” Angelica was Catherine and Senator Schuyler’s oldest daughter. She had a crush on Alexander and he returned the feeling. Senator Schuyler always teased them about getting married when they were old enough.

“You should tell her you're leaving.”

“I'm sure she already knows.” Alexander explained.

“When are you leaving?” Aaron asked, laying down and staring at the ceiling. He would never admit that he loved Alexander like a brother. He didn't want Alexander to leave. Not without him. They were a packaged deal.

“Tomorrow. Mr. Washington still has business. The Mrs. wanted me to say my goodbyes. But I'll be back. I always come back.”

“I don't know, Alexander. The Washingtons are serious people. They don't make decisions unless they're sure about it.” Aaron explained. A knock on their door grabbed their attention. “Come in.” The three Schuyler sisters, Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza entered the room.

“Mom said you're leaving. Again.” Peggy explained, leaning on Aaron’s desk.

“They're taking me to Virginia tomorrow.”

“Virginia?” Angelica asked.

“Yeah. He's finally getting out. There's no way he's coming back.” Aaron sat up. “I am going to go for a walk. I’ll be back later.” He left the room.

“He doesn’t think I’ll come back, but I know for a fact that I am.”

“It’s the Washingtons. You’re not coming back, Alexander. Daddy said-” Eliza began, before getting cut off by Alexander.

“I don’t care what Senator Shuyler or Cat said! They’re going to be like every other couple. Everything seems fine at first, but then I’ll say or do the wrong thing. I am never going to get adopted! No one wants me!” He closed his eyes, preventing the tears from falling. “No one wants me.” He said it in a whisper. “If there was anyone, I wouldn’t be here. My dad didn’t want me. My cousin killed himself, after I went to live with him. I don’t belong anywhere.” He began to breath heavily. Angelica looked at him, knowing that he had triggered an anxiety attack.

“Eliza, take Peggy and go find mom.” Angelica instructed. The two younger girls left the room. Alexander’s heavy breathing turned into crying. “Alex.” Angelica sat next to him and hugged, letting him cry into the crook of his neck. “Listen to me. You do belong somewhere. If not with the Washingtons, you belong here. With me and Eliza and Peggy. With my mom and my dad. You belong here and you’ll always have a home here.”

Alexander pulled away from the hug and looked at her. Between the tears, he told her, “But you’ll leave me. Everyone leaves me. No one stays. They just keep leaving.

“I’ll never abandon you, Alex. I will always be here for you. I promise.” She looked into his violet-blue eyes. “Just breathe.”

“Alexander?” Catherine entered the room with Eliza and Peggy right behind her. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s having an anxiety attack.” Angelica spoke for him. He sat in the corner with his hands over his eyes. “He doesn’t think the Washingtons will adopt him.”

“They’ll leave me like Abigail did.” He was shaking now.

“No, my darling.” Catherine sat between him and Angelica. “I spoke to Martha. She really likes you.” He didn’t move his hands from his eyes. “Will you girls let me talk to Alex alone?” She looked at her two younger daughters. Eliza nodded and grabbed Peggy’s wrist, pulling her out of the room.

“I hope you feel better Alex!” Peggy yelled from the hallway.

“You too, Angel.” Catherine looked at Angelica, who looked at Alexander.

“Okay.” Angelica stood up and patted Alexander’s leg. “You know where to find me, if you need me.” She left, closing the door behind her.

“Look at me.” Catherine looked at the boy, who didn’t moved. “Alexander.” She grabbed his arms and moved his hands from his face, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket, she wiped his face. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“No one loves me. No one wants me.”

“That’s not true.”

“Your mother loved you. The Washingtons like you, and if you’ll give them a chance, they will love you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because I love you. Phillip and I love you like the son we never had. You are special, Alexander. I know you don’t see that now, but Philip and I do. That’s why he mentioned you to George and Martha.  They are raising Martha’s son, but he’s off in college.”

“Then why do they want me?” Alexander asked, calming down.

“I don’t know. Maybe- she wants to feel needed. Like you want to feel wanted.” She explained. Alexander hugged her. “It’s going to be okay. The Washingtons really do intend to adopt you, if you’re comfortable with them.” She explained. “They are good people. Phillip and I have known them for a long time. They are both very kind and loving.” He looked at her. “It’s okay that you feel this way. I understand why you would, but just don’t forget to breathe. Okay, sweetheart?” He nodded.

“Thanks, Cat.”

“I love you, Alexander. And you will always have a home here. Okay?” She asked. He nodded. “Good. Go get cleaned up. Dinner will be served soon.” Alexander got up from the bed and left the room. Catherine took a deep breath. Aaron stood in the doorframe.

“Did he have another anxiety attack?”

“Yes. He did.” She looked at him. “How are you, Aaron?” He shrugged.

“He thinks that the Washingtons are gonna bring him back.” Aaron explained, walking to his bed. “I want him to find a family, but I always thought, we’d find a family together. We were together in the first two houses, but then the Adams took him and since then- well I realized that it might not happen like that.” He sat on the edge of his bed.

“I’m sure you’ll find a family, Aaron.” Catherine explained. “Dinner is in fifteen minutes, I expect to see you and Alexander in the dining hall?”

“Of course.” Aaron nodded. Catherine left the room.

“That was a short walk.” Alexander walked into the room.

“I barely got out the door. Eliza found me and told me that you were having another _episode_. What happened this time?”

“It doesn’t matter. I feel better now.” Alexander explained, taking a deep breath. “Are you going to dinner?”

“I promised Cat _we’d_ show up.” Aaron leaned against the wall. “Why?”

“No reason. Just wondering. Can I ask you something?” He closed the door, alarming Aaron.

“Sure.”

“Do you think Angelica will forget about me? Because I don’t think I ever will and- in case I don’t come back- I don’t want her to. I want to marry her.”

“Sure. Okay, Alexander.” Aaron laughed.

“I’m serious.”

“Whatever you say. I don’t know if she will or he won’t. But I doubt that she’ll wait for you. She’s Angelica Schuyler, the oldest daughter of the senator of New York. She’ll probably marry someone in politics. Someone with money.”

“You’re right.” Alexander sat on his bed.

“I’m going to go down to the dining hall.” Aaron jumped off his bed and began walking towards the door.

“I’m not that hungry.”

“Alex, it’s your last meal with us. You have to come just to sit, even if you don’t eat.” Aaron explained. “I already told-”

“I don’t feel like it!” Alexander lied down in bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Alexander James Hamilton, I swear to God-”

“God does not exist, Aaron. You can’t swear to something that is non-existent. It doesn’t count.”

“If you don’t come down to dinner, I will drag you down myself.” Aaron explained. Alexander propped himself on his elbows and looked at the other boy.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Yes. I am well aware of that.”

“No. I’m _leaving_ tomorrow. I am going to another city. Another state. I am leaving New York City for the first time since I arrived three years ago.”

“Your point?”

“It doesn’t feel like I’m leaving.” Alexander explained, laying back down. Aaron took a deep breath, he grabbed Alexander’s hands and pulled the boy up so he was sitting.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I am seconds away from literally dragging you to dinner. Or- throwing you over my back and taking you.”

“Why?” Alexander whined.

“Because this is _your_ last dinner with us. This is _my_ last dinner with my brother.” The sincerity in Aaron’s eyes made Alexander ease up. He got up from the bed and hugged Aaron. “What are you-”

“I’m going to miss you too, Aaron.” Alexander admitted. Aaron didn’t hug him back. “Alright. Let’s go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this preview, please let me know in the comments! If you guys like it, I would really like to post it soon. AND if you have ANY plot suggestions, please comment. I am ALWAYS open to suggestions and requests.
> 
> I am also working on an original story inspired by Lin-Manuel Miranda's life, that I might post a preview in a few days, if I haven't written anything in the next week.


	11. I Don't Snore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Cute Ant/Jas and Leslie/Nicolette on vacation. Discussing their partner's snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Anthony Ramos, Jasmine Cephas-Jones, Leslie Odom Jr., Nicolette Robinson  
> Rated: PG

It was the third day of their Miami vacation. Jasmine and Anthony were sitting at an outside table of a café, having a great seaside view. Leslie and Nicolette joined them, sitting across.

"Good morning." Jasmine smiled.

"Hey." Leslie's greeting was groggy.

"He didn't want to get out of bed." Nicolette laughed.

"You could have joined them by yourself." Leslie looked at his wife.

"You would have let me be a third wheel?" Nicolette asked, laughing. "Nuh-uh."

"Late night?" Anthony asked.

"He slept like a baby. I don't know why he's still complaining."

"Besides the occasional snoring from my lovely other half, I slept fine." Leslie explained.

"I don't snore." Nicolette looked at Leslie.

"Oh- well someone's in the doghouse." Anthony laughed. Jasmine shot him a threatening look.

"Listen, baby, you snore. Everyone snores- occasionally. Nothing to make a huge fuss over. I bet one of them snores." Leslie looked at Anthony.

"I don't snore. And Jazzy is a quiet sleeper." Anthony explained.

"You don't snore?" Jasmine laughed. Anthony looked at her.

"I don't. I- I don't-" Her expression didn't change. "Wait- do I snore?"

"Like a goddamn chainsaw." Jasmine's response made Nicolette smile.

"Bullshit. If I snored, you'd wake me up or something."

"It's not annoying. I've learned to love it. It helps me sleep. That's why it's almost impossible for me to sleep when you're not there." She explained.

"See. Every couple has the snorer." Leslie laughed. "It's too damn early. We are on vacation. That means sleeping in. Not waking up at eight AM for breakfast."

"You can sleep in when we get back to the city. For now, she wants to enjoy Miami. And she wants to enjoy it with you." Jasmine explained, making Nicolette smile again.

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr requested some more cutsie Ant/Jas so here it is.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO REQUEST MORE


	12. Ham Untitled #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton realizes that his son, Philip, resembles his friend, John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - Hamilton, Laurens (Mentioned), Angelica, Eliza, Philip, Burr  
> Rated: PG
> 
> There are a lot of time jumps, I'm sorry. That was the only way to not make it a full blown story, because nobody got time for that. It took me two days to write this.
> 
> It normally takes me 1-3 hours to write these shorts.

It had been almost four months since John's funeral. Alexander sat in his study, rereading the last letter he received from John. He didn't know why he was thinking about him so much today. He should have been thinking of his wife. She was going to give birth soon, if it hadn't happened already. He wouldn't know. She was in their bedroom. She insisted on a home birth. He was nervous about being a father. He feared that he would fail his son. At least he was hoping it was a boy. He wished John was there. He knew he could go to John for anything. And since John had been a father two years longer, he'd know the feeling. There was a knock on his study door, breaking his thoughts. "Alexander?" His sister in law, Angelica was on the other side of the door.

"Come in." He quickly put John's letter in one of his desk drawers. Opening the door, Angelica entered the study. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Everything went well."

"And?" Alexander looked at her.

"She wants to see you and for you to meet your son."

"Son? So it's a boy?" Alexander asked. Angelica nodded. He took a deep breath. Getting up from his desk, he walked toward Angelica and hugged her. "Thank you for being here."

"Of course. Someone had to be here for her. You were in your office the whole time." Angelica looked at him. "Come on." Angelica lead him to the bedroom. Eliza lied in bed. She looked defeated and exhausted. In her arms was the baby. She looked up and smiled at her husband.

"Hi."

"Hi." He approached the bed. "He's beautiful."

"He's got your eyes." She explained, looking back at the baby. "He needs a name."

"John." Alexander suggested.

"He doesn't look like a John." Eliza pointed out. "How about Philip?"

"After your father?" Alexander asked.

"Or we can keep looking for names." She was calm. Too tired to argue.

"Philip Hamilton." Alexander took a deep breath. "I like it."

"Philip. Do you like that?" Eliza spoke to the baby. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Uh-" Before Alexander could object, Eliza handed him baby Philip. He sat down, looking at the baby. Eliza watched him. "Hi." Philip looked up at him. It made him uneasy. He had this person who counted on him for everything. Something about Philip reminded Alexander of John.

"Alexander?" Eliza asked, seeing the look on Alexander's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh- yes." Alexander handed the baby back to Eliza. "You two should rest. I'll be in my study if you need me." He left the room and locked himself in his study and spent the rest of the night writing.

 

 

 

Alexander sat in his office. "Alexander?" Eliza knocked on he door.

"Yes?" He didn't bother looking up from his writing. Eliza walked into the study. "What is it?"

"Take a break?"

"I am almost done."

"Alexander, Philip has a surprise for you before dinner."

"I'll be there in a minute. Save my plate."

"Alexander-" She sounded annoyed. "You are not missing another birthday."

"Okay. Okay." He got up from his desk and walked to her, kissing her. "Alright.

"Your son turns nine today."

"Yes. I know."

"He's got something to show you."

"Okay." They both walked downstairs. Alexander looked at his son. The boy reminded him so much of John. He had missed John so much, and Philip was just a constant reminder of what Alexander lost. Besides having Alexander's violet-blue eyes, Philip was a carbon copy of John Laurens. Mentally and physically.

"Hi, dad!" Philip smiled.

"Hi. Mom said you have something to show me."

"Uh- yeah." Philip looked at Eliza, who nodded. "Okay."

"Come on, Alexander. Sit down." Eliza sat on the sofa and pulled at Alexander's hand for him to sit down next to her.

"You have my full attention." Alexander looked at his son, despite the sinking feeling.

"Okay.." As Philip began to recite the poem he had written, it brought Alexander back to his bachelor party, the night before his wedding. John had jumped on the bar and began talking about how much he loved the groom to be. Alexander remembered that night- well most of it- so clearly. He couldn't help, but smile. Philip finished his poem, ripping Alexander out of his daydream.

"Great job, John."

"John?" Philip seemed confused.

"Philip! Philip. Sorry. It's been a long day." Alexander took a deep breath.

"Philip, it was lovely. Why don't you wash up for dinner?"

"Okay, mom." Philip walked away. Eliza looked at her husband.

"John?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's bad enough that you don't spend enough time with your son, but now you don't even know his own name? What's wrong with you?"

"Do you remember my friend, John?" Alexander asked.

"Vaguely. Why?" Eliza asked.

"I can't look at our son without thinking of him. It's something I can't control. Philip looks like him and they think the same." Alexander explained. Eliza stared at him.

"Dinner should be ready." She left him in the main parlor. He knew she was going to be upset with him for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

Alexander sat across from Aaron. They were reminiscing about the old days. "Do you remember when Laurens got drunk off his ass-"

"Which time?" Alexander asked, laughing.

"Uh- right before we all left to fight in the war. When he told everyone he loved them and he wanted us to take care of ourselves. He didn't want to los anyone." Aaron smiled.

"Yeah. And, yet, he was the only one who managed to get himself killed." Alexander shook his head. "I miss him."

"He- had a good soul. He always meant well. Lafayette is back in France. And I heard Mulligan is raising a family of his own. Have you heard anything from Laurens' widow- or his daughter?"

"Since his death- I sent them some money every month. Anonymously, of course. All they know is that I was a man who fought in the war with him, but I haven't heard anything of them." Alexander explained. "Do you think Philip looks like John?"

"Philip who? You're son, Philip?" Aaron asked. The other man nodded. "Well- I mean he does. It's odd."

"The boy has my eyes, yes, but- he looks exactly like John. It's a constant reminder."

"I can imagine. I remember how close you and Laurens were." Aaron pointed out. "Have you talked to Eliza about it?"

"She barely remembers John. She keeps telling me that I'm over thinking it and that Philip looks like me, but- Burr, I can't look at my son without getting a sinking feeling in my stomach. He's nineteen now and- he looks exactly like John. It's like every time I see him, there's some hope that John never died."

"I don't know what to tell you, Alexander."

"You validated me. I really thought I was losing my mind."

"No. He really does look like Laurens. I wonder how that can happen."

"Eliza only met Laurens twice-"

"To our knowledge. Don't be naïve, Alexander."

"No. He's my son. The eyes are enough." Alexander took a deep breath.

"I don't know." Aaron shrugged.

"Yeah. I should probably be getting home. It was great seeing you, Burr."

"Likewise, Alexander." Alexander left Aaron's office and trudged home.

 

 

 

Alexander ran into the house frantically. "Where's my son?" He asked, walking towards the doctor. "Where is he?"

"Mr. Hamilton, he arrived a half hour ago. His wound was infected."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, but- there's not much we can do." The doctor explained.

"Can I see him please?" His voice shaky, Alexander's eyes pleaded with the doctor, who nodded and lead him to the room where Philip lied. "Philip." The boy smiled at the sight of his father.

"Pa." Philip's voice was weak. Alexander shook his head. "I did exactly as you said-"

"I know." Alexander's eyes were filled with tears. "I know. I know you did everything just right."

"I wanted to make you proud."

"I am proud of you. I am so proud of you. Save your strength." He looked at his son, but for a few moments he forgot it was his son. All he saw was his dear friend, John Laurens, laying in that bed. "Stay alive. I can't lose you again." It was a whisper.

"Philip!" Eliza barged into the room. "Oh my God." She kneeled next to the bed. "My little boy. My son." She began crying. "Don't leave me, Philip. Please don't." Alexander stood up and backed up. He felt his heart breaking, just as it had almost twenty years earlier when he received the news of John's death. He couldn't believe it. Backing into the wall, he stared at his dying son, trying to console his wife. He should have been consoling her, not Philip. But Alexander couldn't think straight. Everything was happening too fast. Way too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is so short, because I was crying over Philip's death. And there was a thunderstorm and I couldn't write while I was crying so damn much.
> 
> And I'm sorry that it's sad.
> 
> I'll be working on some Benny/Nina to make up for the sadness. And some more Ant/Jas because they seem to be the most popular.
> 
> KEEP SUGGESTING/REQUESTING PLEASE


	13. Could You Be Happy Here With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is apartment hunting and he asks Nina to move in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Heights - Benny, Nina  
> Rated: PG
> 
> Very cute Benny/Nina as requested!

Benny and Nina were looking at yet another apartment. Benny wanted to move into a bigger and better apartment for the longest. Nina was just there for moral support. "What do you say about this one?" He asked.

"Honestly it's the best one we've seen. And it's furnished. I really like it. But it's more like an apartment for a couple. Not really a bachelor pad."

"So- do you think you could be happy here?" He asked. "With me?"

"What is this?" Nina laughed.

"Uh- I well I was thinking- I'm getting a bigger place and well--" He stumbled on his words. Nina smiled. She knew what he wanted. "I- I guess what I wanted to ask you is-"

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah. But only if you want to."

"I- I don't know, Benny. This is a big step in our relationship."

"I know and- I talked to your dad about it. He supports whatever decision you make." Benny explained. "And I know you have one more year at Stanford, but if you agree to move in- you'll have the apartment to come home to. You don't have to keep living with your parents when you're home for the holidays. Not that it's bad. Kevin and Camila are great. But-" Nina laughed at his nervousness.

"Okay."

"What?" He asked.

"Okay. I'll move in. It's not like I don't already have a drawer at your place." She laughed. "And if my dad is okay with it, why not?" She smiled. "But are you sure you want to live with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"You'd have to deal with me every single day, except when I got back to school. Are you prepared for that?" She asked.

"Of course." He kissed her. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"So is this why you wanted me to go looking for apartments with you? You wanted me to approve whatever apartment so I could move in?" She asked.

"Yeah. Kevin suggested it." Benny smirked.

"Remind me to thank him later." Nina laughed. "I really like this one. If you like it as much as I do, I think you should get this one."

"Good. Then it's settled. We're getting this apartment." Benny smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it's cute!
> 
> Working on more Ant/Jas.
> 
> KEEP REQUESTING/SUGGESTING


	14. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Ant and Jas having a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Anthony Ramos, Jasmine Cephas-Jones  
> Rated: PG

It was Winter in New York City and it was snowing. Most people stayed inside. Anthony and Jasmine decided to go on a nice long walk through Central Park. Jasmine pulled her dark blue hat down, over her ears, making Anthony laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Little Jazzy can't handle the cold?" He asked.

"Shut up."

"You wanted to come with me on the walk."

"I wasn't anticipating it to be this cold!" She groaned.

"Here." He wrapped his arm around her, holding her closer to him. "Nothing beats body heat."

"Look at the trees."

"Yeah."

"Wait!" She stopped at a bench and reached down to grab a handful of snow.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked, preparing himself for a snowball to the face.

"Nothing." She laughed.

"I don't trust you." He grabbed a handful of snow, himself.

"Don't you dare!" She gave him a threatening look. He shrugged and threw the snowball at her, hitting her shoulder. "You!" She threw her snowball at him, aiming for his head, but missing.

"Ha! Missed me!" He laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She began forming another snowball to get him back.

"Hell no!" He ran further away and began gathering more ammunition.

"This means war!"

"Fine! So be it!" He laughed. Their snowball war lasted nearly an hour before Anthony surrendered. "A'ight! I give up! You won this one." He held his hand up. "I'm done. Empty handed." He got closer to her.

"Okay." Jasmine dropped the snowball in her hand. "You ready to go home now?"

"I was ready fifteen minutes ago." Anthony laughed, wrapping his arms around her. Jasmine looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She kissed him. "Come on. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just so cute!! I also have started a "Part 2" to this, that will be posted soon.
> 
> I want to let you guys know that I am working on more Ham/Laurens and more Benny/Nina.
> 
> PLEASE KEEP REQUESTING!!
> 
> I write better under stress and if I have a bigger "To Write" list, I will be writing and posting A LOT more often!


	15. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic Ham/Laurens, enjoying movie night, until Mulligan and Lafayette crash it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan  
> Rated: PG-13 (1 F-Bomb)
> 
> It's an AU

Alexander sat on the couch, searching for a movie to watch on Netflix. He wasn't satisfied with the collection of movies they had. "John! What do you want to watch?" He asked, to the distant John in their kitchen, popping popcorn. "Netflix dropped a bunch of movies and I can't find one to watch."

"Do they sill have Ferris Bueller? "John asked.

"I'll check." Alexander typed in the movie title, and it popped up. "Ferris Bueller it is!"

"Alright." John plopped on the couch, holding a massive bowl of popcorn.

"That's what took you so long? You can feed the whole block." Alexander laughed.

"I over estimated. " Laurens explained. Alexander turned on the movie and placed the remote on the coffee table. John sat back and rested his head on Alexander's shoulder. "I guarantee we'll be halfway through the movie when Herc and Marq decide to join us."

"At least the popcorn won't go to waste." Alexander wrapped his arm around John.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we becoming domestic?" John asked. They both looked at Alexander's hand on John's shoulder.

"Well- I- I didn't really think about it. It just happened. It felt natural." Alexander explained.

"I guess that happens when you've been dating as long as we have." John laughed. "They're gonna make fun of us."

"Well they can go fuck themselves."

"Oh?" John smiled. Just as John predicted, halfway through the movie, during the famous "Twist and Shout" scene, Hercues and Marquis barged into their apartment.

"What are we watching?" Hercules asked, sitting next to Alexander?"

"Ferris Bueller?" Marquis sat next to John and took the bowl of popcorn.

"Told you." John whispered to Alexander, making him smile.

"Pass the popcorn." Hercules looked at Marquis.

"Get your own popcorn."

"Marq."

"No." Marquis held the popcorn bowl to his chest. "Mine." Alexander and John laughed.

"Marq!"

"No!" Marquis did not let go of the bowl. John looked at him. "If we give to him, we'll never get it back."

"I made enough for _the whole block_." John laughed "It's just popcorn. If I need to make more, I will."

"I'm not giving it up. You can't make me." Marquis explained. Alexander reached over and snatched the bowl away, dropping some popcorn on the floor. "Hey!"

"Shut up and watch the goddamn movie!" Alexander held the bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mulligan and Lafayette's relationship in this chapter is open for interpretation.
> 
> Personally, I don't ship them. But I do ship Jefferson/Madison.
> 
> HOWEVER, IF YOU DO WANT MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE I WILL BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE!
> 
> Also, keep commenting suggestions/requests. Feel free to also comment storylines along with couples.


	16. A Wedding Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BENNY AND NINA ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Heights - Benny, Nina, Kevin, Camila, Usnavi, Vanessa, Sonny, Carla Daniela, Lincoln  
> Rated: PG
> 
> Also, if I accidentally wrote Mandy or Chris, instead of Nina or Benny, I apologize. It's 3am.
> 
> Also, read the end notes. Seriously. Read them.

Nina looked at herself in the mirror. The last time she was in this room, was when she was the maid of honor at Vanessa and Usnavi's wedding. But now it was her turn. Her dress was perfect. "Ave Maria!" Daniella laughed. "I can't believe the day is finally here. It only took Benny five hundred years to propose."

"Leave her alone." Vanessa elbowed Daniella lightly. "Damn, girl. You look hot." Vanessa laughed. That was the same thing Nina said to her three years ago.

"Thank you." Nina smiled. "Mom?" She looked at Camila, who was in no condition to help her do anything. "Aw. Mommy." Nina hugged her crying mother.

"You look so beautiful." Camila sobbed. "I'm just so happy." She calmed down to talk. "I know Benny is going to treat you right. I know you guys are going to be happy together. My God-"

"You're going to make me cry." Nina smiled.

"No crying! Save the crying to after you're already at the alter." Vanessa looked at Nina.

"We're all getting the happily ever after we deserve." Carla commented.

"And what about you? When are you going to get married?" Daniella asked.

"Well- I don't know. Jessa and I have talked about it, but we don't want to get married." Carla explained.

"Marriage isn't for everyone." Camila calmed down. "You should hear how much Kevin and I argue."

"Mom, surely you don't regret marrying dad." Nina looked at her mother.

"Of course not. He gave me you and your brother." Camila smiled. There was a knock on the door. "The must be your father." Carla opened the door.

"Sonny! What are you doing here?" Carla asked. Nina looked at him and smiled.

"What? And miss Nina's wedding?" Sonny asked.

"Oh my God!" Nina ran over and hugged him. "I thought you and Pete were in Europe!"

"Yeah- well we flew in last night." Sonny explained. "We didn’t want to miss your special day."

"Thank you! I appreciate it." Nina laughed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come on! Save the crying for later." Sonny laughed. Nina hugged him again. "You look amazing."

"Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I used to babysit you when you were in elementary school. Do you remember that?" Nina asked. He nodded.

"He had the biggest crush on you." Daniella added.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sonny shrugged it off.

"Has Pete popped the question?" Vanessa asked.

"I beat him to it. He said yeah." Sonny explained, getting excited squeals from the girls. "I haven't told, Usnavi, yet."

"We won't tell him." Vanessa assured him.

"Thanks. I'll let you ladies get back to whatever gossip you were probably discussing." Sonny laughed. He kissed Nina's cheek before leaving the room.

"He's so cute." Nina laughed.

"Where's your father?" Camila asked, annoyed. "He's always late."

"Maybe he's just making sure everyone gets here before we start." Nina took a deep breath.

"You nervous?" Daniella asked.

"No." Nina lied.

"Of course you are. I was nervous as hell when I married Usnavi. But it's worth it in the end." Vanessa smiled.

"Especially the honeymoon." Daniella added. "And you're marrying Benny." She smirked.

"Ay, be quiet!" Camila rolled her eyes.

"I still have to put my veil on." Nina explained.

"Come here." Camila held the lace veil.

"I can't believe Sonny and Pete are getting married. There was a time they couldn't stand each other. Then they became best friends. Sonny helped Pete's art career." Daniella began reminiscing. "So much has changed in the past few years." Camila put the veil on her daughter, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Nina."

"Love you too, mom." Nina smiled.

"Where' my-" Kevin walked into the room. "-Princessa." He stopped and stared at his daughter, stunned.

"Ay! Close the door!" Daniella yelled.

"Sorry." He closed the door and approached his daughter. "You look- beautiful."

"Thanks, dad." Nina smiled.

"I- wow." Kevin was speechless. "I- my little girl." He began to tear up.

"Dad!" Nina hugged him. "No. Please. Not now. I can't cry now. I'll ruin my make up." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you're all grown up and- wow." He took a deep breath. "You look beautiful, Nina."

"Thank you, dad."

"Everyone is here. They are just waiting on the bride." He smiled.

"Okay." Nina took a deep breath. Her stomach was churning, but she tried to ignore it.

"Carla and I will be sitting with everyone else." Daniella kissed Nina's cheek and pulled Carla out the room.

"I love you." Camila looked at her daughter. "I'll make sure they're ready for you." She left the room.

"Here you go." Vanessa handed Nina her bouquet.

"Thank you."

"You got this. Just keep your eyes on Benny and everything will be okay." Vanessa promised. "The butterflies are only temporary."

"Okay." Nina took a deep breath. Kevin looked at his daughter and smiled. They left the room. Everyone stood up and stared at the bride, but Nina took Vanessa's advice and stared only at Benny. He watched her, enamored. It made Nina smile. She was finally marrying the man she loved. She was glad he didn't get cold feet. Time had slowed down. Benny tried to hold in his emotions, but Nina looked hot. He couldn't help, but smile. But he was so happy he was on the verge of crying. Nina and Kevin finally got to the alter. She kissed her father's cheek and stood across from Benny. He took her hands in his.

"I love you." He mouthed out, as he did at Vanessa and Usnavi's wedding."

"I know." She whispered back, smiling. They were too lost in each other, they didn't pay much attention to anything else, until Usnavi tapped Benny's shoulder and handed him the rings.

"Thanks, man." Benny took the rings and handed one to Nina. She looked at it, to make sure it was the right one.

"I think I have mine." She explained.

"Oh- shit." Benny looked at the ring in his hand. They traded, making the guests laugh.

"Do you, Benjamin, take Nina as your wife?"

"You know I do." Benny smiled, placing the ring on Nina's finger.

"Do you, Nina, take Benjamin as your husband?"

"I do." She slid the ring on Benny's finger.

"By the power vested in me by New York City and God, I now pronounce you-" Before the minister could finish, Benny embraced Nina and kissed her, getting a roar of applause from the guests. They stared into each other's eyes while Camila and Kevin announced the start of the reception and kicked everyone out of the chapel.

"I love you." Benny told Nina.

"I love you more." She challenged.

"If you say so."

"Yo, congratlations." Lincoln patted Benny's shoulder. "And you." He kissed his sister's cheek and hugged her. "You look beautiful. You did good, Nina."

"I know." She laughed.

"But I did better." Benny kissed her.

"My ride is with mom and dad, so I'll catch you guys at the reception." He left them and ran after his parents.

"You look so hot." Benny smirked.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Get a room." Usnavi teased, as he did three years ago. "Let's go. You guys can be disgusting and cute at the reception. I'm starving."

"Look at you, always rushing off to eat." Vanessa laughed.

"Hey, I haven't eaten since breakfast. A'ight." Usnavi wrapped his arms around Vanessa. "And don't you look mighty fine?"

"Thank you. So do you." She kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned before that I ship Sonny and Graffiti Pete wholeheartedly. Maybe I'll write their wedding later on.
> 
> ALSO incase you don't know, Lincoln is Nina's brother. Lin had written the role originally, but Lincoln didn't make it in the end. "Lincoln Rosario, Nina's brother, aspires to a songwriting career and quits the family taxi business." - Lin's Soundcloud
> 
> And yes. Carla has a girlfriend. I know, "No me diga".
> 
> Also, for this I think it's safe to say that in this storyline, Benny's bachelor party was more of a cryfest between him and Usnavi and they both vowed to be there for each other whenever needed. It is inspired by my own brother's bachelor party.
> 
> KEEP SUGGESTING/REQUESTING


	17. Hot Chocolate and a Good Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuous of the snowball fight chapter. Some really cute Jas/Ant as they argue who's cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Anthony Ramos, Jasmine Cephas-Jones  
> Rated: PG
> 
> Really cute. Like I was getting giggly over writing it. Hope you guys like it.

They trudged through the snow, back to their apartment. "Do you know if we still have some hot chocolate?" She asked, shrugging off her coat.

"Uh- probably. I don't know." He took off his shirt. "I'm soaked."

"Oh." She bit her bottom lip.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go see if we have any hot chocolate." She walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. "Yes! Hot chocolate is a go!" She announced excitedly.

"What movie you wanna watch?" Anthony asked from the living room.

"I don't care. Put whatever you want on." She pulled out two packets of hot chocolate. Anthony sat on the couch and searched for a movie. After Jasmine finished making their hot chocolate, she joined him on the couch and handed him his mug.

"Thank you." He kissed her.

"You are very welcome." She giggled. "Did you find anything yet?" She asked.

"Uh- not really. They have Beetlejuice."

"Throwback." Jasmine laughed. She placed her mug on the coffee table and snuggled into Anthony. "Well? Put it on."

"Oh. Okay." He turned on the movie and began sipping on his hot chocolate, wrapping his arm around Jasmine.

"I love this."

"What?" He asked, thinking she was talking about the movie.

"Having a day off. Making hot chocolate. Snuggling on the couch to watch a good movie." She explained. Anthony chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just cute." He smiled. She looked at him.

"Not as cute as you."

"You wanna have this argument now? You know you won't win." He looked at her.

"Try me." She sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Fine. The way you just automatically snuggle up to me whenever we sit on the couch to watch a movie." He smiled.

"Your chainsaw snoring." She giggled.

"When you missed me with the snowball earlier."

"Okay. Uh-" She looked around the room. "The way you sip at your hot chocolate."

"It's hot!" He defended himself.

"But it's cute."

"Touche." He paused the movie. "When you get excited over old movies from our childhood."

"Because I love throwbacks! I love that you always start singing whenever someone shoves a camera in your face." She giggled. "And when you kissed me when I gave you your hot chocolate. I love when you get slightly jealous when I perform Say No to This with Lin. The way you look at me when we're both onstage."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him.

"You win this round." He admitted.

"Good. Now put the movie back on." She got back into her previous position of snuggling into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Jas/Ant fics are getting popular, I am thinking of giving them their own story with a storyline and everything.
> 
> Let me know if you guys would read that.
> 
> Thank you for suggesting/requesting. Keep it up!!


	18. UPDATE

HELLO!

I am alive and well and I apologize for not updating in a few days.

 

I am nineteen and I just finished my first year of college. In college I met my best friends. Three people who I hope are in my life for a long time. During my first two semesters, my family has been struggling to keep up with the payments. And then my dad got hip resurfacing surgery and a few months later my mom got surgery on her foot, which then got infected, and she needed another surgery shortly after.

My family has been financially struggling for as long as I can remember. My college tuition hasn't really helped the situation. My family may not be able to continue paying my tuition, unless my college is willing to help. Meaning that I might have to leave. I might have to leave my three friends who are actually the only real friends I have.

I understand that I may have to leave, but it really sucks. And it's been stressing me out, because I really don't want to leave. I had so much fun. I felt so free being away from home. If I go to community college, I'll stay home and I'll feel like a prisoner in my own house and it suck. It really does.

And because of the situation, I have had the worst writer's block I've ever had, and I've been writing for over seven years.

 

I have no idea when inspiration will come back, or when I'll be able to write again, but please keep requesting/suggesting, because when I do get back to writing, I would really love to have a list that I have to write.

 

ALSO:

Thank you for 1,000+ hits! I greatly appreciate it! You guys make writing these one shots, worth it. I love the comments. Thank you so much!

 

 


	19. Ham Untitled #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutsie Laurens/Ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - Hamilton, Laurens  
> Rated: PG
> 
> Really short!

Alexander and John were sprawled out on the couch. John had fallen asleep in Alexander's lap. They were watching a Criminal Minds marathon, which normally kept John awake, but he had been so busy with work lately, that he was exhausted and he fell asleep mid-episode. "John?" Alexander whispered, to make sure he was asleep. When there was no response, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of the sleeping John. After looking at it, he laughed. He took a few more, before John woke up.

"Mm." John stretched, looking up at Alexander. "Sorry. How long was I out?"

"Less than twenty-minutes." Alexander laughed, looking at his phone.

"What's so funny?" John asked, grabbing Alexander's phone. He looked at the photo of him sleeping, Alexander's new background. "What the hell?"

"What?" Alexander asked. "I needed a new background and you are so cute when you sleep."

"Get rid of it."

"No." Alexander whined.

"Fine. I'll take a picture of you sleeping and make it my background then." John threatened.

"Do it." Alexander shrugged. John rolled his eyes and sat up, handing Alexander back his phone.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Love you too." Alexander kissed him, making him smile. "But look at how cute you are." He held his phone in front of John's face.

"Shut up, loser." John lied his head back on Alexander's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, but it got me writing again.
> 
> All I needed was to go to Ham4Ham to be in the mood to write again. All thanks to Jon Rua!
> 
> You can disregard "Update!"
> 
> AND KEEP SENDING ME REQUESTS


	20. Pippa and Renee #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here's some cute domestic Pippa and Renee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Renee Elise Goldsberry, Phillipa Soo  
> Rated: PG
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Renee walked into the house. Pippa sat on the couch, channel surfing. "You won't believe the day I had." Renee groaned. Pippa turned off the TV to give her wife her full attention. Renee dropped on the couch. She looked exhausted and aggravated.

"Talk to me."

"I woke up late. Got to work late. Then John is back, harassing my life again. I can't stand him. He's such an ass." Renee was talking a mile a minute, but it didn't follow Pippa. She was used to it. "I asked him to approve my vacation request and he says that they need me that week. What kind of bullshit is that, Pip? They have twelve other people in in my position. They don't need me! He just loves to make me miserable."

"Calm down." Pippa placed her hands on Renee's shoulders. "If you can't take next week off, we postpone our vacation. The islands will just have to wait."

"But I was really looking forward to next week." Renee whined.

"Just think. You have three weeks left and you're out of there. We have the whole summer to relax and sleep. No paranoia over waking up late." Pippa explained. "You'll never have to see John again." Pippa smiled, making Renee smile.

"This is why I married you. You see the silver lining in everything." Renee laughed, kissing Pippa.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Pippa laughed. Renee turned her back to Pippa. Pippa began massaging her shoulders.

"Thank you, Pip."

"You're tense and stressed, You need to remember to take a deep breath. You always forget to breathe." Pippa pointed out.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just relax."

"Thank you, Pip. I love you."

"And I love you too." Pippa smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written something about a ship, that I don't personally ship. But I can see more with them and this storyline. If requested, I will write more Pippa/Renee
> 
> KEEP REQUESTING PLEASE!!
> 
> Even if your ship isn't popular just send it my way and I'll still write!!
> 
> Any ship is open, except for Ham/Washington because I see that more as a father/son relationship and I won't be able to write anything about it, unless it's platonic.
> 
> YES! I will write platonic friendship one-shots if someone asks.
> 
> ASK AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE!!!


	21. Losing Philip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander panics, thinking he lost Philip in the hospital, causing a full hospital lock down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - Hamilton, Eliza, Philip  
> Rated: PG
> 
> Hope you guys like it! I've been working on it for a while now.

Alexander walked out of the elevator, greeting the nurses at the nursing station. He held two coffees in his hands. One for him and one for Eliza. She deserved it. He walked into the empty hospital room, confused. Stopping a nurse, he asked, "Where is my wife? And the baby?"

"Eliza is taking a shower. Maybe they took the baby back to the nursery." The nurse explained.

"Thank you." Alexander placed the coffees down and made his way to the nursery. He looked for his son, Phillip, and showed his medical band to the nurse. "Where's my son?"

"Phillip isn't here." The nurse explained. "The last place I know of- he was with your wife."

"Well he's not there now!" The panic in Alexander's voice, put the nurse off. For the past three days he had a calm demeanor. "Where else could he be?"

"I- I don't know. I'll call security to go look for him." The nurse explained, picking up a phone from the wall. Alexander panicked. How far could a baby go? And who would want to take a baby in a hospital? There was an announcement for a hospital shut down until the baby was found. "Mr. Hamilton, why don't you go wait back in your wife's room."

"No. I want to help find my son."

"We will find him. He's probably still in the building." The nurse looked at Alexander. "Please go back to the room."

"No."

"Mr. Hamilton." The nurse was strict. "Go."

"Okay." Alexander gave up and returned to Eliza's room. She was still in the shower. He sat down, anxious. He didn't want to sit and do nothing, but he wasn't going to fight with the nurses. After ten minutes passed, Eliza exited the shower, pushing out the small hospital crib, where Philip lied. Alexander's eyes widened.

"Hi." Eliza smiled.

"Shit." He muttered.

"What?"

"I- I- oh shit." She left the room. "Nurse!"

"Mr. Hamilton, go back to your wife's room, we-"

"I found the baby." Alexander explained. The nurse looked at him. "Uh- well you see- when my wife went to take a shower- well- she took Philip in there with her and- well- uhm-"

"You didn't bother to check?"

"No." Alexander kept his eyes down.

"Call off the lock down." The nurse told another nurse. "You caused a hospital wife panic, Mr. Hamilton."

"I know. And I'm an idiot, but thank you, anyway." Alexander smiled. The nurse rolled her eyes and walked away. Alexander walked back into the room. Eliza was holding baby Philip.

"What was the lockdown about?" Eliza asked.

"Uh- I don't know." Alexander shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% based on a true story. My dad actually thought he lost me, when I was less than a day old. But my mom just took me into the bathroom with her, when she was taking a shower. When my mom told me the story, I thought that it would be hilarious if it happened to Ham.
> 
> My dad doesn't actually remember it. He knows it happened, but he doesn't remember it.
> 
> KEEP REQUESTING!!!


	22. Grofflin #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic Grofflin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Lin-Manuel Miranda, Jonathan Groff  
> Rated: PG
> 
> MY FIRST FIC FEATURING LIN!!! The first of many, so keep requesting!

Lin sat on the couch. His headphones were on and his laptop was open. He had been working for the last two days non-stop and Jon was longing for attention. Plopping on the couch, Jon stared at Lin, hoping it would distract him, but nothing happened. "Lin!" Jon whined. He laid down his head, on Lin's lap and looked up at him.

"What is it?" Lin asked, looking down at him.

"I haven't bothered you for two days. I deserve some kind of reward." Jon's whininess made Lin laugh.

"And you will be rewarded, after I'm done."

"And how long will that take?" Jon asked.

"I don’t know, but-"

"Come on. Take a break. Let's go out and do something."

"I'm sorry, Jon, but-"

"Lin!" Jon kicked into the air, making Lin smile and shake his head.

"You're acting like a three year old."

"Then make me stop. Please." Jon begged. "I won't leave you alone. You know I won't."

"Yeah. I know." Lin took off his head phones. "I need to take a break. Take a breather." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you."

"I know you're working, but I also know that sometimes you overwork yourself." Jon smiled. He sat up, allowing Lin to close his laptop. Looking at Jon, Lin laughed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No. What it is? Is there something on my face?" Jon asked.

"No." Lin laughed. "You're just really cute."

"Shut up." Jon's cheeks turned red. Lin smiled and kissed Jon's cheek.

"I'm going to hop in the shower then we can do whatever the hell you want to do." Lin explained, placing his laptop on the coffee table. Jon watched him walk to their bedroom and laid down on the couch, face first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with this one. I'm running low on plots, so I try to make them cutsie everyday things.
> 
> Also my feelings about Grofflin are complicated. I ship it, but then I don't. BUT IF YOU GUYS GIVE ME A SOLID STORYLINE WITH THEM, I SHALL WRITE IT!!!


	23. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Jas/Ant at the beginning of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Anthony Ramos, Jasmine Cephas-Jones, Lin-Manuel Miranda  
> Rated: PG-13 (F-Bomb)

"What the heck I gotta do to be with you?" Anthony sand to Jasmine, making her smile. He followed her backstage of the Richard Rogers. He wouldn't stop and he sang the 21 Chump Street song, hoping she'd give in. Lin stood in the doorway of his dressing room and laughed at them.  
"Lin!" Jasmine whined.  
"What is it?"  
"Make him stop! You did this!" She pointed at Anthony, who hadn't missed a beat. "Please!"  
"I didn't do anything. I just wrote the song. I tried discouraging him, but he really likes you." Lin laughed, crossing his arms. Jasmine looked back at Anthony. He was still singing, but now he added body rolls to his performance.  
"Oh. My. God." Jasmine cracked up. "Please, stop."  
"Then go on a date with me. One date. If it works out, then good. If not- I'll leave you alone." Anthony promised.  
"Take him up on that." Lin suggested. Taking a deep breath, Jasmine looked at Anthony  
"And you'll stop singing that God-awful song?" Jasmine asked, getting an eager nod in response. Lin held his chest, insulted.  
"God-awful? You really think it's bad?" Lin asked. He looked like a wounded puppy.  
"No! I was kidding." She kissed Lin's cheek. "You know I'm kidding. I gotta get out of costume." She left them. Anthony smirked.  
"Stop trying to use my songs to get laid. And don't fuck this up." Lin threatened.  
"I'm not trying to get laid. That's not the end goal. I really like her. She's cute. Funny. Smart." Anthony explained. Lin laughed. Shaking his head, he went back into his dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 21 Chump Street for the first time today and it inspired me. That's all I have to say about this one.
> 
> I am working on what's on my list. They will be posted soon, there's just a lot going on in my life, as I mentioned a few chapters ago.


	24. Look at the Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute, domestic Nina/Benny (and their daughter, Claudia), Usnavi/Vanessa (and their son, Luis), and Sonny/Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Heights - Benny, Nina, Usnvai, Vanessa, Sonny, Pete, Claudia, Luis (Mention of Lincoln, Daniela, Carla, Jessa, Kevin, and Camila)
> 
> It took me a while, I'm sorry!

Benny and Nina sat on the rooftop of their apartment building. Their four year old daughter, Claudia, at between Nina's legs. Turning to her mom, she asked, "Where's Luis?"  
"They're on their way, baby." Benny grabbed Claudia and kissed her, sitting her down on his lap. "Are you excited for the fireworks?"  
"Yes, daddy." She giggled. Nina watched them and smiled. It reminded her of all the shit he used to say about not wanted kids. "Mommy!"  
"Yes, my love?"  
"When is tio Lincoln coming back? Is he coming back today?"  
"No. But he'll be back here for Christmas." Nina explained.  
"Okay!" The four year old laid back, resting her head on her dad's chest. Benny kissed her head, making her smile.  
"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Sonny and Graffiti Pete barged onto the roof.  
"Sonny!" Claudia gasped, jumping up. She ran to the two and hugged Sonny.  
"Hey!" Sonny laughed, picking her up. "What are you up to?"  
"We're waiting for Usnavi and Vanessa." Nina explained.  
"They'll be up soon. We just harassed them." Sonny explained. He put Claudia down. "We got some stuff to munch on from the bodega." Sonny explained. Pete emptied out his book bag on the rooftop floor. "Here you go, Princess." Sonny handed Claudia a small bag of popcorn.  
"Thank you!" Claudia smiled and ran back to sit on Benny's lap again.  
"Damn. Did you bring the whole store with you?" Benny asked, laughing.  
"Usnavi told us to get whatever we wanted- and then some." Sonny sat next to Nina.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm okay. Is that one treating you right?" Nina teased.  
"The best. I treat him like royalty." Pete explained, siting next to Sonny.  
"Yeah. He spoils me." Sonny kissed Pete. "Where is everyone?"  
"Kevin and Camila are in Atlantic City. Carla and Jessa are still on their honeymoon. And Daniella is with he boytoy in Florida." Benny laughed.  
"Yes! I met him! His name is- Jason. He's hot as hell." Sonny laughed.  
"Wow. I'm totally not right here." Pete rolled his eyes.  
"You're still the hottest babe there is." Sonny laid his head on Pete's lap and smiled.  
"Remember when we were like that?" Nina looked at Benny.  
"Yeah. And then this one came along." Benny poked his daughter's stomach, making her giggle. "No we're waiting on the de la Vegas. Late, as always."  
"Heard you were talkin' shit!" Usnavi stood in the doorway leading back to the apartments. He held a little boy, a little younger than Claudia. "This one was being difficult and my lovely wife wanted to take her sweet time." He explained.  
"Shut up, we're here not, aren't we?" Vanessa asked, pushing past him. She walked to Nina and Benny, kissing their cheeks. "Hi."  
"Hey."  
"Tia Vanessa!" Claudia hugged her.  
"Hey, Princess." Vanessa smiled.  
"Luicito, you wanna go play with Claudia?" Usnavi looked at his son, who nodded. "Alright." He set the boy down.  
"I'm glad you finally decided to join us." Benny teased  
"Cállate." Usnavi sat down next to Benny. "What did you guys grab from the store."  
"Some chips." Pete explained. Usnavi looked at the pile of munchies, his eyes almost bulging out of his skull.  
"Some? That's not some. That's like a whole aisle. When I said get whatever you want, I meant- a bag for everyone. Pendejo."  
"Relax." Vanessa sat back, resting her head on Unavi's chest. He took a deep breath. "So where's your folks?" Vanessa looked at Nina.  
"In Atlantic City. Dad's probably trying to hit it big." Nina laughed. "He's enjoying retirement. It's like leaving the taxi company to Benny was the best thing that happened to him."  
"You're exaggerating." Benny shook his head.  
"The only thing that bothers him is you run it better than he did."  
"I don't run it better than him."  
"Whatever you say." Nina laughed. Benny looked at her. "What? I don't feel like arguing." They watched the sunset behind the New York skyline. It was finally dark enough for the fireworks to begin. Nina leaned her head on Benny's shoulder, their daughter, sitting on his lap. Sonny sat between Pete's legs and leaned back to rest his head on Pete's chest.  
"Look at the fireworks!" Luis' cartoon voice made everyone laugh. He pointed to the colors in the sky, amazed as a three year old would be. The fireworks only lasted forty-five minutes, but seeing Claudia and Luis' amazement was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Claudia was named after Abuela. Luis has always been a name I liked.
> 
> I am working on the things people requested, wait for it.
> 
> Sorry it's taking me so long to update. My writer's block is hitting and so it my depression. I have good days and bad days.
> 
> I'm really trying.


	25. Tu Eres Loca (You're Crazy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniela and Carla come home after a long day at the salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Heights - Carla, Daniela, Vanessa  
> Rated: PG-13
> 
> Hope you like it. This is what happens when I decide to listen to Marc Anthony when I'm writing.

"Ay!" Daniela collapsed on the couch. "What a day."  
"Yeah." Carla closed the apartment door and walked towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"  
"Do we still have some coquito left?" Daniela asked.  
"I'll check." Carla walked to the kitchen for a few minutes and came back with two cups of coquito.  
"Gracias." Daniela took one of the glasses. After taking a long sip, she sighed. "My abuela made the best coquito back in Vega Alta. I wish I would have gotten her recipe before she died."  
"Well this isn't that bad." Carla sat down next to Daniela. "I think they put too much booze in it, though."  
"Yeah. Maybe I'll make some, myself."  
"That's would be great." Carla smiled. She drank half of her cup in one gulp.  
"Relax. You know you don't take your liquor well." Daniela laughed. "We really have to hire someone at the salon. Now that Vanessa left us- we need the help."  
"Yes. Especially after today. How about Yolanda?"  
"No. She's slept with every guy on the block. She'll start something with one of the clients. How about Josephine?"  
"No. She's not very smart." Carla laughed. "Uh- we could hire a guy."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Sonny? Pete?"  
"No. Pete's got an art show and Sonny is by his side at all times. We'll just put up a sign mañana."  
"Alright. Sounds good." Carla put her cups down. She got up and walked to the stereo.  
"Que estas haciendo?" Daniela asked.  
"Sh." Carla turned on the stereo. Marc Anthony's version of "Que Lio" began. Daniela stared at her. Carla started dancing to the song, making Daniela smile and shake her head.  
"Ay, what am I going to do with you?" Daniela laughed. Carla pulled of her shirt. Swinging it above her head, she threw it to a corner. "Tu eres loca."  
"You need to relax." Carla began to unbutton her jeans, slowly.  
"Oh no!" Daniela shook her head.  
"Shh." Before Carla could strip anymore, the front door buzzed.  
"Ay Dios mio!" Daniela whined. Carla walked to the intercom.  
"Who is it?"  
"Hey, Carla. It's Vanessa." Carla looked at her girlfriend who shrugged.  
"Come on up, 'Nessa." Carla buzzed Vanessa in. She walked back to the couch and sat down. "I'm sorry, Dani."  
"It's fine. Thank you for trying." Daniela kissed her. "Te amo."  
"Love you too." Carla smiled.  
"You better put your shirt back on." Daniela looked at the piece of fabric on the floor.  
"Why? It's just Vanessa. We used to be roommates. It's nothing she hadn't seen. And I still got my bra on." Carla grabbed her breasts. "These are my best assets. Sometimes I wanna flaunt 'em." Daniela shook her head and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations/Notes:  
> Coquito - The Puerto Rican equivalent of eggnog. It's very similar to eggnog, but it has rum in it.
> 
> Vega Alta - A municipality in Puerto Rico. Where Daniela is from and where Luis Miranda, LMM's dad, is from.
> 
> Gracias - Thank you (I know it's basic Spanish, but some people might actually not know.)
> 
> Que estas hacienda? - What are you doing?
> 
> Mañana - Tomorrow
> 
> Que lio - What a mess (A famous song by Hector Lavoe [a Puerto Rican singer from Ponce]. It's covered by Marc Anthony [famous Spanish/English singer who is Puerto Rican, but was born and raised in Spanish Harlem, NY] in the film, El Cantante (The Singer [My favorite movie of all time]) and it's one of my favorite songs. It's also the first song I ever learned fully in Spanish. I'm Puerto Rican, if anyone was wondering,,,,probably now one was, but now you know.
> 
> Tu eres loca - You're crazy
> 
> Ay Dios mio - Oh my God
> 
> Te amo - I love you
> 
> This has been your Spanish lesson with McCartha. If you need anything else clarified, please comment!
> 
> Also, please keep requesting!


	26. 1900 Views!!!

To celebrate 1900 views on this story, I will be answering questions. 

You guys have from today (7/11) until next weeks (7/19) to ask me questions. It can be through here on the comments or through my Tumblr Chris-Damned.

I WILL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS ON BOTH

COMMENT YOUR QUESTIONS KEEP REQUESTING

AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!


	27. Hamilton Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny surprises Nina with two tickets to Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Heights - Benny, Nina  
> Rated: PG

Nina laid on the couch, channel surfing. She couldn't settle on any show to watch. She didn't really feel like watching TV. The apartment door opened, making her sit up. "Oh it's you." She laid back down, after seeing Benny.  
"Wow. Hello to you too." Benny sounded insulted.  
"I'm sorry. It's just-" She turned off the TV. "Come here." She pulled her knees to her chest, making room for Benny. He sat down, his black tie draped around his neck. He already unbuttoned the top three buttons of his white button down. "How was work?"  
"Your dad is nuts." Benny laughed.  
"I know." She shook her head, smiling. "I haven't left the apartment all day. I slept for most of the day. I took a shower. I've been looking for something to watch for two hours now, but-"  
"Do you want to see a Broadway show tonight?" Benny asked. Nina sat up and looked at him. "What?"  
"You want to see a Broadway show?"  
"No- I met this guy today and we were talking about our wives and I mentioned you wanted to see that new show, Hamilton and he told me that he had two tickets that he and his wife weren't going to use."  
"No. That's bullshit." Nina laughed.  
"I traded him the tickets for a free ride." Benny explained.  
"Bullshit! That's impossible! Do you know how hard it is to get tickets to see that show?" She asked. Benny shook his head and pulled out two tickets. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah. Do you want to go?"  
"Of course I want to go! What the hell!"  
"Alright. The show starts in two hours. So I am going to go take a quick shower. You get ready." He smiled. She kissed him.  
"Thank you."  
"You know I'd do anything for you. Including getting my ass kicked by your dad."  
"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have-"  
"Nah. He offered to pay, but I couldn't. I mean- those tickets are hard to get and he was willing to give them to us."  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged him. "I love you!"  
"Love you two. Now go. Get dressed."  
"Alright." Nina jumped off the couch excitedly, making Benny laugh.

 

Nina and Benny sat in the cab after the show. She hadn't stopped talking about it since the house lights came on. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Benny smiled.  
"Of course I loved it! Thank you, babe." She kissed him. "Really."  
"You're welcome."  
"What was the name of the guy that played George Washington? The man could sing."  
"He was alright." Benny shrugged it off, like the actor's voice wasn't that special.  
"And he's cute." Nina smirked. Benny looked at her.  
"That's how it is?"  
"I don't want to screw him. I just think he was cute and he could sing." Nina explained. Benny shook his head and looked out the window. "Are you mad at me?"  
"No."  
"Come on! I'll probably forget he exists tomorrow." She laughed. He didn't look at her. "I love you."   
"Love you too."  
"Then stop being mad!" She whined. Benny looked at her and kissed her, making her smile. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!! I have been super busy lately. There's been some last minute things with my family. 
> 
> I am trying to get back into the groove of writing everyday!!!


	28. I'm Always Pissed as You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Angelica and Jefferson domestics because I have very recently been inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson (Washington, Hamilton and Madison are both mentioned)  
> Rated: PG
> 
> Someone draw me Angelica/Thomas fanart and come up with a ship name for them.

"Angel?" Thomas walked into the apartment. He set his laptop bag on the coffee table.  
"That bag better not be on that table?" Angelica's voice carried from the kitchen. She walked to the living room and leaned on the doorframe, staring at him.  
"I- I just need to go through some papers and-"  
"You have a study for a reason."  
"I know, but its getting so claustrophobic in there." He whined.  
"Then organize it, like I've been telling you to do for the longest!" Angelica crossed her arms across her chest. Thomas took a deep breath and started muttering under his breath. "Insult me in French all you want." Angelica walked back to the kitchen. Thomas sat down and opened his bag, taking out a pile of papers and then his laptop.  
"Thomas Randolph Jefferson, as God is my witness-"  
"Relax, woman!" Thomas rolled his eyes. Angelica walked back into the living room.  
"Fine. I won't fight you anymore, but if you leave any papers on this damn coffee table, I swear, Tom, I will throw it all into the trash. I don't care how important it is to our country. And then I'll go talk to President Washington myself and explain to him that my husband is an imbecille!"  
"Is it your time of the month, Angel?" Thomas asked, making Angelica throw the spoon in he hand. "Shit!"  
"I don't even know why I married you sometimes!" She trudged back to the kitchen. Thomas shook his head and began going through the pile of papers. Thomas and Angelica didn't like each other most of the time, but they loved each other. You know what people say. Opposites attract. And Thomas and Angelica were complete opposites. From physical appearances to religious beliefs and mentality. Many people questioned the union, including Angelica's brother-in-law, Alexander, who hated Thomas with every bone in his body.  
"Hey, Ange."  
"What do you want?" She walked back into the living room. "By the way dinner is ready."  
"I'm having a debate with Hamilton tomorrow."  
"Alexander? Be prepared to have your ass handed to you."  
"Wow. Thank you for being _so_ supportive, but I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch afterward."  
"What time?"  
"Why do you have something else planned?"  
"I don't just sit here waiting for you everyday. I have friends. I have a social life, Thomas. So what time?"  
"It should wrap up around 1:45 so I'd say 2:30? Gives Hamilton forty-five minutes to shut up."  
"Alright. I'll pick up two meatball subs from the deli and stop off at your office. Wait-"  
"What?"  
"Will _Jemmy_ be joining us?"  
"Uh- well- he- uh-"  
"Of course. You can't have lunch without your work wife."  
"He is _not_ my work wife."  
"Come on, Tom! Every time we have lunch with him I'm always the third wheel."  
"No you're not."  
"Sometimes I wonder why you didn't marry him instead of me."  
"Because I love you! And I'm not gay. Jemmy is my best friend. My righthand man, in a way."  
"Whatever you say. Now put the work down and come eat. If you want, I can help you organize your study."  
"I would like that very much." He smiled, getting up. Angelica walked to him and kissed him across the coffee table. "You're not pissed at me anymore?"  
"I'm always pissed at you." She laughed and walked back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! Writer's block is a common thing in my life and I literally haven't been able to write anything, except for this. It's not my best work, but I am launching my Angelica/Jefferson ship here.
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, OR EXCUSE HOW BAD IT IS COMPARED TO MY OTHER WRITING!
> 
> And I am working on what has been requested, but it is hard. Not that I'm losing interest in Hamilton or In the Heights, but I'm discovering more musicals, and honestly, it feels like my life is spinning out of control (See Update chapter to understand)
> 
> I am really trying, but I might not update as often as I used to. I cannot apologize enough. I feel so bad, because I know a lot of people have told me they look forward to my fics.
> 
> And I have 13 requests lined up, BUT REQUESTS WILL ALWAYS STAY OPEN, I WILL NEVER CLOSE THEM SO KEEP REQUESTING
> 
> I might not write the requests as "first come first served" like I did, before. It will be whatever strikes inspiration, I will write.
> 
> Again, I am so sorry. But thank you for reading. New update soon, hopefully. LET US PRAY!


	29. Benny's Cryfest of a Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi and Benny spend Benny's last night as a "free man" drinking and having a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Heights - Benny, Usnavi, Nina, Vanessa (mentioned)  
> Rated: PG-13 (Language)

There was a knock on the apartment door. "Coming!" Nina ran to the door to open it. It was Usnavi. "Hey!" She kissed his cheek. "Benny! Your entourage is here! Come on in." She welcomed him into the apartment.

"Vanessa doesn't have anything planned for you?" Usnavi asked.

"She does, but the party doesn't start for another hour." Nina laughed. "Please take care of Benny. You know how he gets when he's drunk. He wants to fight the world."

"We'll be okay." Usnavi laughed.

"It's just you two? What about Link?"

"Uh- Lincoln was jetlagged. He wanted to sleep before the wedding tomorrow." Usnavi explained.

"Hey." Benny walked into the living room. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Usnavi nodded.

"Alright. I'll see tonight." Benny kissed Nina.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Benny and Usnavi left the apartment. "What do we have planned?"

"Not much, honestly." Usnavi admitted. "It's just us. Lincoln is sleeping currently. Still jetlagged."

"That's fine. I promised Nina it wouldn't be as crazy as your bachelor party." Benny laughed.

"Yeah. Nothing like that. Vanessa would kill me. And I'm not as venturous as you are."

"Yeah. You're too _innocent_." Benny laughed. "Well if it's just us- what are we doing?"

"Hitting a few bars. Seeing who gets drunk fastest and we're going to my place. Vanessa is crashing with Nina at your place. You get your old bed for the night." Usnavi laughed.

 

 

"Come on, Benny." Usnavi pulled Benny out of the bar. "You cannot get into any fights tonight. Nina would kill both of us."

"Nah, man. You shoulda let me kick his ass."

" _Pendejo_! He's not worth it." Usnavi looked at Benny. "We can fight for Nina and Vanessa's honor, when we're not seven shots in and- ready to sleep."

"Fine." Benny calmed down. "But you should have let me punch him once."

"No! Nina would kick our asses from tomorrow till next year." Usnavi explained, hailing a cab

 

 

"I can't believe you're getting married." Usnavi opened the door to his apartment.

"Yeah. I know." Benny leaned on a wall in the hallway, scared to walk and further.

"Come on." Usnavi held his arms out to encourage Benny to come into the apartment. "You used to be such a player. But everyone knew you had a thing for Nina, back when we knew her as Link's baby sister." Usnavi laughed.

"Do you remember the good old days?" Benny asked, staggering into Usnavi and Vanessa's apartment. "Sonny used to follow s everywhere."

"Yeah. We were always trying to get girls, but Link was always the most successful."

"Look at us, man. We're all grown up. I am the happiest I've ever been with Vanessa. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Usnavi began crying. "Shit."

"Man, don’t start this shit now."

"I just never thought I'd ever be this happy. After my folks passed and- then abuela." He sobbed. "I never knew I'd be happy and with the girl I was in love with for years. I didn't even have the balls to ask her out. Sonny asked her out for me. Sometimes I don't think I deserve a woman like that. She's amazing."

"I know." Benny's voice cracked. "Shit. Now you got me starting."

"I love you, man. You've always been there for me. Especially when abuela passed. When I had doubts about getting married. You were there for me and I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what. You're like my brother- no fuck that. You are my brother. And when Vanessa and I have our first kid, I want you to be their godfather."

"Man- I'm touched. I would be honored to be your kid's godfather, if you'll be my kid's godfather."

"Of course, man." The two hugged and cried. "Shit man. You've helped me through everything, you know? When my folks passed, you didn't let me get depressed over it. I never really talk about it, but thank you for that. Honestly, I don't think I would have gotten through it without you."

"Come on. It wasn't just me. You had Sonny and abuela Claudia." Benny pointed out.

"Nah, but you made sure I was eating and taking care of myself. Thanks."

"I just didn't want you to go through it alone, like I did when my pops died." Benny explained. "I got your back, Navi."

"Thanks." Usnavi smiled. "Shit. What time is it?"

"Uh-" Benny looked at his watch, after a few moments of seeing double of his arm, he finally was able to read it. "Shit. We need to get to bed. It's almost three."

"A'ight. Goodnight, Ben."

"Night, Navi." They hugged again and went to their separate rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know why Usnavi and Benny rarely drink. Besides the fact that they're always working. Drunk Benny trying to fight the world is one of my favorite things to think about.
> 
> Working on more. It just will be more less frequent, because I seriously need inspiration. Even this one was me straining to write, because I don't want to abandon this, unless I become uninterested in Ham/ITH, which hasn't happened yet, and I hope it never does.
> 
> Feel free to keep requesting!!


	30. ITH Untitled #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny opens the bodega early and is visited by Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Heights - Sonny, Grafitti Pete  
> Rated: PG

Sonny stood behind the counter. He had opened the bodega today, showing Usnavi, that he was responsible. And allowing Usnavi to sleep in, after him and Vanessa had the baby. They needed it. Styrofoam cup in hand, Sonny was ready to go back to bed. All the cafecito in the world couldn't wake him up. The bodega door opened, catching his attention. "Hi." He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Yo, you good?" The familiar voice made Sonny smile.

"Hey." He forced his eyes open. Graffiti Pete smirked, shaking his head. "What are you doing here? When I left the apartment, you were still asleep."

"Well I need to get some work done today. I'm going to the studio. I thought I'd stop by and check on you. And stock up on some munchies." Pete explained.

"Go for it. I'm on my own until eleven."

"Are you going to survive until eleven?" Pete asked, laughing.

"I have to. Usnavi deserves some rest." Sonny explained, drinking some more coffee.

"You need something stronger than that. I'll run to Dunk's and get you something."

"Are they open this early?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. They should be. I'll be back." Pete kissed Sonny's nose, before leaving he bodega. Sonny didn't know how long it took, because he dozed off for most of the time. "Wake up." Pete nudged him lightly. "Here." He placed the Dunkin' Donuts cup in front of Sonny.

"Thanks, babe." Sonny smiled. Pete took the cafecito and finished it. He went through the aisles. "Why are you going to the studio so early?"

"Because I just feel like working. I have to get something done. I have two pieces for the art show this weekend, but I have an idea for another one." Pete explained, piling a bunch of junk food on the counter. "This should be good."

"I invited Usnavi, Vanessa, Nina, and Benny to your art show."

"You didn't have to invite them."

"I wanted to. We're all proud of you." Sonny explained. "Even Usnavi."

"Really?" Pete asked. Sonny nodded, as he began to calculate the price of everything. "Okay. Then I'm looking forward to it."

"Good. It's 14.01."

"A'ight." Pete handed Sonny some money. Sonny counted the change and handed it to Sonny. "Thank you. I'll see you later." Pete kissed Sonny.

"Okay. Have fun." Sonny smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and simple, but it's getting the Sonny/Graffiti Pete fics rolling.


	31. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for it. Here it is finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - Hamilton, Eliza, Angelica Hamilton & Philip are mentioned  
> Rated: PG
> 
> I'm so not sorry. Someone actually requested this.
> 
> I am sorry that it took so long.

_ There are moments that the words don’t reach. _

_ There is suffering too terrible to name. _

_ You hold your child as close as you can, _

_ And push away the unimaginable. _

_ The moments when you’re in so deep, _

_ It feels easier to just swim down.” _

“Eliza?” Alexander walked out to the garden on the side of their new home. Since the untimely death of their son, Philip, the Hamiltons spent most of their time in that garden. His wife sat on the stone bench. The sun hit her face. Her eyes were closed. Her hands rested on her small baby bump. “Elizabeth?” The use of her full name caught her attention.

“Yes, Alexander?”

“I’m going to walk to the store. I- would you like to join me?” He expected her to decline, but he wanted to ask anyway.

“No. I just want to sit here.” She explained, her eyes still closed. Alexander understood. He walked towards the front of their home. “Alexander?”

“Yes, my dear?” He turned back to her.

“I- I was thinking of taking some flowers to Philip. Aren’t these pretty?” She held an orange lily.

“Yes. They are. We will visit Philip before the sun sets.” Alexander explained. Eliza looked at him, before going to her original position and closing her eyes. He left the estate and began his journey to the store, which was only a few blocks away. Halfway, he looked up at the sky to find something that wasn’t there. He liked walking because it cleared his head. Since Philip died. He could barely think clearly. He blames himself for his son’s death. He should have never encouraged Philip. Sometimes he wonders if Eliza blames him too. “How are you, Philip?” He began talking to no one. “I hope you’re doing well. The kids love the new house. Your mother- she’s still pregnant. She’s doing well. I think she’s doing better than I am. I took the kids to church on Sunday. I said a prayer for you. I hope you heard it.” He spoke above a whisper, and people watched. He often spoke to Philip when he was alone. It made him feel better, even if it only lasted a few moment.

_ “If you see him in the streets, _

_ Walking by himself, _

_ Talking to himself, _

_ Have pity. _

_ He is working through the unimaginable. _

_ His hair has gone grey. _

_ He passes everyday. _

_ They say he walks the length of the city. _

_ Can you imagine?” _

Alexander stood back as his wife kneeled in front of their son’s grave. She places the orange lilies from their garden down. The numerous coins, mostly pennies, made her happy. She was happy to know her son was remembered. “Alexander, he will never be forgotten.” She looked at her husband. “He will never be forgotten.” She repeated in a whisper. “Oh, Philip. I wish you were still with us. I know you’d love the new house. Your siblings all seem to love it. My sweet baby boy. You left us too soon.” After a few moments, she got up and began walking towards Alexander.

“I- I just need a moment, Eliza.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting in the church. Saying a prayer.” She walked into Trinity. Alexander approached the grave.

“We moved uptown. It’s quiet. I think you’d like it there. Your sister, Angelica, saved a few of your thing. Your inkwells and pens are now in my study. I use them.” He fell to his knees. “Philip, I’m so sorry. It should be me, not you. You did not deserve any of this. Sometimes I feel your mother blames me. I know- she tries not to be malicious for the little one’s, but deep down she feels it's my fault. She’s right. It is my fault. It’s all my fault. You all deserve a better father. Your mother- she deserves someone better. I’m trying to be better. I really am, but I will never deserve any of you. Never.” He felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up, but there was no one there. He looked around the graveyard, but there was no one. He couldn’t see Eliza watching on from inside the church. Looking back at his son’s grave, he took a deep breath. “I- I am so sorry.” He turned to go back to the church. Eliza stood in a doorway. She heard everything. “Are you ready to go home?” He asked. She nodded.

_ “They are trying to do the unimaginable. _

_ There are moments that the words don’t reach. _

_ There is a grace too powerful to name. _

_ We push away what we can never understand. _

_ We push away the unimaginable.” _

Eliza and Hamilton were in the garden, watching the sunset in silence.

“I- I know that you only put up with me for the kids. I know I don’t deserve you, but hear me out.” He looked at her, but he watched the sky. “If I could spare his life, I would. If I could trade his life for mine, I would. It should be him standing here with you. You would smile and tell him how proud you are of him. I don’t pretend to know the challenges we’re facing. There is not replacing what we lost and you need time. But I’m not afraid. I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side. That would be enough.” This was the first time Alexander had poured himself out to his wife, since they lost their son.

_ “They are standing in the garden, _

_ Alexander by Eliza’s side. _

_ She takes his hand.” _

“It’s quiet uptown.” Eliza looked at Alexander, absolution in her eyes. “The sky is beautiful.” Her attention went back to the sunset. “Do you remember when we would watch the sunset before you asked me to marry you? Look at where we are now.”

“Look at where we started.” He added.

_ “Forgiveness. _

_ Can you imagine? _

_ If you see him in the street, _

_ Walking by her side, _

_ Talking by her side, _

_ Have pity. _

_ They are going through the unimaginable.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ham's second daughter's name is Angelica. That's the one he mentioned.
> 
> So I am going to post an update chapter after this and explain why I haven't really written much recently.


	32. Update #2

Holy shit, guys! 3,000+ views. That is amazing. Thank you so much.

 

I apologize for not being as active as I was when I started these. I've been very depressed lately. The situation of not being able to go back to my college with my friends has really been hard.

 

BUT GOOD NEWS

 

My dad woke me up at 10am this morning to tell me that I am all set for next semester and I am going back. I have been feeling a lot better and I will try to write more.

 

PLEASE KEEP REQUESTING!!

I will write what has already been requested, of course, but I need more!!!!


	33. Pippa and Lin #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested some cute Lin/Pippa a while ago. I'm sorry it's taken so long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Lin-Manuel Miranda, Pippa Soo, Anthony Ramos, Jasmine Cephas Jones (Mentioned)  
> Rated: PG
> 
> It's really short and it's not my best, but I hope you guys like it.

Pippa stood in the doorway of Anthony's dressing room, talking to him. Lin stood behind her. He held a finger to his lips, signaling Anthony not to say anything. Lin grabbed Pippa's shoulders, making her scream. She turned to see him laughing. "You- you-" She searched for an insult that wasn't too harsh. Anthony couldn't help, but chuckle a little.

"Listen, I saw the opportunity and I took it. You can't blame me that you allowed yourself to be vulnerable." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't do that ever again! You scared me!"

"Alright. I'm sorry, honey." He kissed her cheek. "What you guys talking about?"

"I was asking her where I should take Jas for our five year anniversary." Anthony explained.

"What did you tell him?" Lin asked.

"I told him what we did for our last date." Pippa explained.

"What did we do?"

"Nice home cooked meal."

"Yeah, but we had breakfast for dinner."

"So? It doesn't matter if you spend four hundred dollars or if you spend twenty. As long as you guys are together, you'll be happy and have a good time."

"But it's an anniversary." Lin looked at Pippa. "If it were our anniversary, I know you'd want a little more than breakfast for dinner."

"No. That's not true. As long as it's just the two of us, I'm happy." She kissed him. "You got my opinion, but whatever you think she'll enjoy more."

"A'ight. Thanks, Pip."

"No problem." Pippa smiled. She broke from Lin's embrace and left Anthony's dressing room. Lin watched her. He looked back at Anthony.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Lin laughed.

"She's not that bad."

"Exactly. She's- what does the internet call her?"

"Cinnamon roll." Anthony asked.

"That's exactly what she is." Lin went after Pippa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to change it up, because my fluff chapters usually consist of them being home and on a couch. 
> 
> I TRIED!  
> I hope you still liked it!
> 
> A lot more to come.
> 
> And there might be a lot of updates today, because I'm just really in the mood to write.


	34. Update #3 - Taking a Break

Hi! Hello! Hello. Hi.

 

  
So I want to apologize for the lack of updating. I feel like I'm burned out for writing my Ham/ITH. Also I start school next week and I need to REALLY focus.

 

This doesn't mean I'm giving up on Hamilton in the Heights, or Redefine Your Legacy. I will always be brainstorming and writing a little here and there. But I just don't know when I will come back to it, but you have my promise that I will be coming back.

 

With that said, I may be starting a one shot series, similar to HITH but with the Book of Mormon characters and I will be posting my AU McKinley/Price fic soon, as soon as I have more written.

Also, I will still be updating Into the Shadows, my Phantom of the Opera fic. Please check it out, if you haven't already! 

I will try to update something at least once a week, but I need to focus on school because I am a double major.

 

**So to Recap:**  
**Hamilton in the Heights - ON HOLD**  
**Redefine Your Legacy - ON HOLD**  
**Into the Shadows - Continues to be Updated**  
**Bedroom Ballads - I don't even know anymore**  
**Unnamed McKinley/Price Fic - COMING VERY SOON**  
**BoM One Shots - Depending on inspiration, it will be coming very soon**

 

**IF YOU ARE A BOOK OF MORMON FAN AND HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR ONE SHOTS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER**

I don't have any ideas yet, but I will soon. Character and actor requests are welcome, but because I may not know every actor by heart, please leave their full name.

I'm brand new to the BoM fandom. I've only been obsessed for a month. And I saw the show last Wednesday. So I'm a BoM fanbaby.

 

And even though I will be taking a break from Hamilton in the Heights, REQUEST WILL STILL BE TAKEN AND ADDED TO THE LIST 

Because I guarantee, there will be days when I'm in the mood to write Ham or ITH.

Like I said before requests will never close, unless I die. But even then, I'll pass the baton to someone else.

 

I'm so sorry, because I know I promised a few fics, but I am so burned out and have writers block for these characters. It's been really hard to write.

I haven't been able to really write anything for almost two weeks, until I became obsessed with Rory O'Malley and Book of Mormon.

**IF YOU WANT RORY ONE SHOTS I WILL TYPE THEM UP AND POST THEM! I HAVE A LOT!**

I'll post everything Rory related here and on the BoM one shot series when I start it. So look out for that.

 

I'm sorry. This is getting long. Only because I'm remembering more things as I type. Just think that this is live. There was no editing this Update. This is just me getting my thoughts out to you guys, because I know a lot of you guys read Hamilton in the Heights. And you deserved to know that I'm taking a break.


	35. Sonny's Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nina and Benny's wedding, Sonny and Usnavi are siting on the front stoop of Usnavi's apartment building. Sonny breaks the news of his engagement and Usnavi has news of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Heights - Sonny, Unavi, MENTIONED: Graffitti Pete, Abuela, Nina, Benny, Vanessa  
> Rated: PG

Usnavi and Sonny sit on the steps of Usnavi's apartment building, drinking and reminiscing after Benny and Nina's wedding. Usnavi's tie is untied and hanging around his neck. Sonny' shirt is unbuttoned and opened over his tank top. "Where's Graffiti Pete?" Usnavi asked, passing the bottle in the brown bag.

"Either sleeping or working on some new art piece. He might be jetlagged."

"I had no idea you guys were gonna fly in last night." Usnavi laughed. "It was a surprise to us all. Nina was happy."

"Yeah."

"So how are you?" Usnavi asked. "You don't skype me anymore."

"Yeah- uh- I got something to tell you."

"Oh no. Is Pete treating you right? Do I need to bust his ass?" Usnavi asked.

"No! Petey's great. Uh-" Sonny laughed. "I- we're doing great. I…asked him to marry me." Usnavi nearly choked on the beer.

"You what?!" He asked.

"I know you and Pete have your differences and all, but I love him and-"

"Congrats!" Usnavi hugged his younger cousin. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, 'Navi." Sonny laughed.

"Man, Abuela would be so proud of you."

"She'd be proud of all of us. Pete's career taking off and touring in Europe. You marrying Vanessa. Benny and Nina finally getting married. Lincoln getting a freakin' Grammy. We're moving up in the world. I just wish she were here to see it."

"Yeah- well I hope she checks up on us every once in a while." Usnavi laughed. "I- no one else knows- we're gonna announce it after Nina and Ben come back, but-" He took a deep breath. "Vanessa is pregnant."

"Shit. Really?" Sonny asked, stunned.

"Yeah. We're gonna have a kid. And- we want you to be the godfather."

"Are you being serious right now?" Sonny asked. Usnavi nodded, laughing. Sonny hugged him. "Yo! Wait 'til I tell Pete!"

"You can't tell him yet! There's only three people who know. Us and Vanessa." Usnavi explained. "I don't even think she wanted me to tell you, yet."

"Well- I'm glad you did." Sonny laughed. "Wow. You're gonna be a dad. You!"

"I know. I-" Usnavi laughed. "It's been a hell of a year."

"And it only gets crazier from here." Sonny smiled. Usnavi grabbed him in a headlock and rustled his hair. "Hey!"

"I missed you, kid! You need to come visit more often."

"I'll keep that in mind. Let me go!" Sonny tried pulling away from him. Usnavi let him go.

"You're all grown up."

"Yeah."

"I'm proud of you, Sonny." Usnavi patted his cousin's back.

"Thanks, 'Navi." Sonny smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, BITCHES!!
> 
> I will be writing again, but not as much as before. I am in college and a lot is going on. I'm double majoring in History and Theater and we're doing 2 shows this semester.
> 
> BUT I AM BACK!!!!!! YAY!!!


	36. Ham and Washington Have Breakfast Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets George for breakfast and they discuss the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton -Eliza Hamilton, Washington (Mentioned: Philip, John Adams, Jefferson, Burr, "Jack" Laurens)  
> Rated: PG
> 
> This is an AU where instead of Ham and Wash being politicians, they worked for some big company.

Eliza watched from the bedroom doorway, as Alexander put on his jacket. It was early. Too early. Nothing good ever comes out of Alexander leaving in the early hours of the day. "Where are you going?" She asked, startling him.

"Oh, Eliza. Good morning." He smiled.

"You didn't answer my question. Where are you going?"

"The General is in New York for three day. He asked if we could have breakfast together. You know how he is. He wakes up at the crack of dawn and assumes the world is awake with him." Alexander laughed. "Why? Did you think I was going to go out and start trouble?"

"No. I was just curious. Have fun. Tell him I said hello. I'm going back to bed."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours." Alexander kissed his wife and left their apartment. He was halfway down the block when George called him. "Hello, sir!"

"Alexander? What's taking you so long? I thought you were gonna stand me up." George laughed.

"Sorry! I woke up a little late and then got held up by Eliza. But I'm on my way now." He explained. "I shall be there in less than ten."

"Alright." George hung up. He watched New York pass him by. It was early, but there was a reason it was called the city never sleeps. He honestly missed it, but he would never trade his Mount Vernon property for a small apartment. Especially not with all of the kids. He hoped Martha and the kids were okay. Not that Martha wasn't capable of taking care of them alone. He thought that he'd text her and see if everything was okay.

"Sir." Alexander approached the table. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, Alexander. Please take a seat." George put his phone away.

"How is Mrs. Washington and the kids?" Alexander asked.

"Martha? She's doing well. The kids are- growing in number." George laughed. "How is Eliza and little Philip?"

"You might have to stop calling him little." Alexander smiled. "And she's great. She thought I was going to start trouble today. She worries about me too much."

"I don't blame her."

"Why not?"

"Because you've made poor decisions in the past. Need I remind you about Thomas?"

"Well he's a-"

"Don't start." George laughed again. "Just wait until your my age. You'll understand that life is too short to fight everyone under the sun."

"But I don't fight _everyone_ , sir. I've never picked a fight with you."

"Because you know better."

"Yes, but-"

"John is in talks to fire you. Can you tell me what _that_ is all about?" George asked.

"I promise you that Adams is a very little man. We made a mistake electing him to make such big decisions. He's not ready for the position."

"Do you think you are?" George asked.

"No, but I think I can do a better job than he can." The younger man admitted.

"I don't doubt it, however, you need to work your way up, son."

"Don't call me son." Alexander tensed up.

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"He tried showing up at the apartment."

"Who?" George asked.

"My father, James. He showed up asking for money. I paid him to go away and stay away from my family." Alexander explained. "He's a low life who deserves death, if I'm being honest." What should have been a nice reunion between friends became another one of Alexander's vent sessions.

"I don't blame you for hating him. Now- back on the Adams situation."

"There's not much to say. It's a free country. We have the freedom of speech. I openly discussed my disagreements with him and he took it as a personal attack, which it was not."

"But was it?"

"Of course not?"

"Alexander, everything becomes personal when you get involved." George was one of three people who could be blunt and honest with Alexander to his face. The other two were his wife and his sister in law.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"I- I want what's best for the company. And John Adams is not it."

"So you believe."

"Do you disagree with me?"

"No. Nor do I agree. It's not my company anymore. What I do think is that John brings something to it that none of you could have. Not yet, at least."

"I just don’t understand out of all the men who could have taken over after you retired- even Jefferson would have been better."

"You think so? What about Aaron?"

"Burr?" Alexander laughed. "No one knows what he's for nor against. He'd do a terrible job in that position."

"Alright. So enough about the company. I'll make sure John will not fire you."

"No. If he strongly feels that way let him fire me. Just like he fired Jack."

"Alex-"

"I blame him for what happened to Jack. I- he stared down the barrel of that gun because he lost his job. That way his wife and kid could live comfortable off his insurance money until she remarried." Alexander explained. George looked at the smaller man, worried. Alexander rarely ever spoke about his late best friend. It was too painful. But when he did, he didn't really say much.

"So it is personal."

"No. It's not."

"You blame John for Jack's death. You- you hold a grudge against him. That's why you want him out of that position."

"No. No true."

"Oh yes it is."

"I want Adams gone because he's fired good people for no good reason. He had no moral grounds for firing any of them. And if I'm next then so be It."

"Alright. I won't get involved then."

"Thank you. So what brings you back to the city?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to get away from Martha and the kids for a little while, but I'm missing them so I might go back home earlier than I expected."

"That tends to happen."

"It's good to see you again, Alex."

"Likewise, sir."

The two men stayed at the diner for almost three hours talking and reminiscing. If it wasn't for Eliza calling and interrupting, they might have stayed the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO CLEAR IT UP: Jack hired someone to kill him so he could give his life insurance money to his family.
> 
> Sorry that it's like this. I knew I had to update so I kind of rushed through finishing this. More to come. Hopefully. I am still working on everything that has been requested, but not published.
> 
> But keep requesting.


	37. Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Nicolette hit a snag in their relationship. Based off the "Autumn Leaves" music video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Leslie Odom Jr., Nicolette Robinson  
> Rated: PG
> 
> It's a little long. Just want to let you guys know.

_"The falling leaves,_

_Drift by my window._

_The autumn leaves,_

_Of red and gold."_

"So what now?" Leslie asked, sitting on the concrete steps. He looked up at Nicolette. "Now you're just going to leave and pretend the last four years never happened?"

"I- I just need some space." Turning her back to him, she began to walk away.

"I love you, Nic." She couldn't see his pained expression, but she heard his tone. She would have responded, but she needed to get away. She needed to clear her head. There was too much happening and it was happening way too fast. She just couldn't keep up.

Leslie put his head in his hands, trying to remember how they got here in the first place.

_"I see your lips._

_The summer kisses._

_The sunburned hands,_

_I used to hold."_

No matter how many times Nicolette heard Leslie perform the same songs, she always loved it. She loved to listen to him sing. Every once in a while he would shoot her a smile or a wink. At every single performance, Leslie would thank his wife for being his biggest supporter and inspiration and for keeping him grounded. And no matter where she was seated and whether he could see her or not, she would blow him a kiss. On occasion he would pretend to catch the air kiss.

Everything seemed perfect. But not for long.

 

Nicolette sat in the club, watching Leslie perform. She knew he enjoyed performing and she supported him, no matter what. Leslie's favorite thing to do was perform and sometimes he put performing before everything else in his life. Including his marriage. He claimed Nicolette kept him grounded, but after his Tony win, Leslie was soaring high above the skyscrapers of New York City. They began to grow apart. He spent less time with his wife and more time with fans and doing sound checks. Leslie was no longer the man Nicolette fell in love with and married. She wanted to believe he loved her, but his actions didn't really show it. She was pushed to the side all the time.

 

Halfway through the performance, Nicolette got up and left the venue to get air. She wanted to support him because she loved him. No matter what, she loved him. But she needed air. And a smoke. Nicolette didn't smoke until things got complicated in their marriage. She stood outside, allowing her thoughts to consume her. She missed how affectionate he used to be. She craved it. Not that she was going to look for it elsewhere. She would never cheat. Not on Leslie. Not on anyone.

She put out her cigarette and walked back into the venue. He was finishing up his set. She wasn't sure if he noticed that she had stepped out. The audience applauded at the close of the final song, "The Party's Over". "Thank you. Thank you. I- I am so grateful for the support I have gotten since the release of the album and I want to announce that sometime in November, I will be releasing another album. This next album will be a Christmas album, just in time for the holidays. I wouldn't have been able to get it done without your love and support- so thank you. Have a goodnight." He walked offstage to the "backstage" area. Nicolette wasn't sure if she wanted to join him or not. Would he even notice if she was back there?

Soon enough after a few moments, Leslie was back out talking to fans, taking pictures and signing autographs. She sighed and sipped at her drink. A Sprite. She didn't really drink alcohol at Leslie's performances. Tonight, she wished she had. Tonight was the night that she was going to confront him and be honest. She was going to let him know how she felt.

"Hey, Nic." He approached her.

"Hey. Great show tonight." She put on her "everything is fine" smile, but he knew it wasn't real.

"Is everything okay? I saw you step out for a while."

"Uh- I just wasn't feeling well, but we'll talk about it later."

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright. I promise we won't be here long."

"No. It's fine. Go talk to your fans."

"Okay." He kissed her head and walked away.

"Show them how much you appreciate them. More than your wife." Nicolette wasn't going to lie and say that she was jealous of how much attention that he gave his fans. Sure they are important to him because they got him where he is, but he shouldn't prioritize them before the woman that he promised to love for the rest of his life.

 

Leslie socialized for two hours before realizing they should leave because it was getting late. He walked to Nicolette who had watched him for the whole two hours. "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready."

"I was thinking that tomorrow we could go watch the sunset at Central Park." He explained, making Nicolette smile. That's what they used to do when they first started dating, before their careers picked up and made them too busy to live.

"I'd like that."

"Good. Because- I wasn't going to let you decline." He laughed. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay." They walked out of the bar into the New York City lights.

"Let's walk. And enjoy it."

"You're not exhausted?" Nicolette asked. Leslie looked at her.

"No. Are you?" He wrapped his arm around her.

"No. No right now at least." She sighed. It felt normal for once, but she didn't know how long it would last. They were at a street corner, waiting for the light when she asked, "Can we talk."

"Of course. About what?"

"Uh- how you've been acting."

"Oh?" He laughed.

"I'm being serious." She looked at him.

"Nic- I- I don't understand what you mean by my behavior." He looked at his wife, questioning her.

"I-" Nicolette took a deep breath and sat at a table in a small seating area beside Lincoln Center. "Leslie, you've been different."

"Different how?"

"You've changed. Since you won the Tony- I- you've put everything else before me. Fans. Your music. Your career. I- it's like I'm not your wife anymore."

"I'm sorry, Nic, but-"

"You don't see it." She sighed and got up, walking away.

"Hey!" He followed her. "Talk to me so we can fix this."

"Les, if you don’t know what's wrong, then we can't fix anything. If you don't see any problem with how our relationship has been recently, then- I don't know!"

"I'm sorry!" He grabbed her arm. They stood at the fountain. He looked at her, but she wouldn't look at him. "Tell me what's wrong?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"I just- it feels like you don't care about me anymore. I'm jut another one of your cheerleaders."

"But you're so much more than that."

"But am I? Leslie, when was the last time you came home after a night at the studio or whatever and you kissed me? Showed me any affection?"

"I- when- uh-"

"You can't even answer that." Nicolette shook her head and laughed. "I see you taking pictures with fans. Hugging them. Kissing them on their cheek for pictures. People you don't know. Sure they helped get you to where you are, but- I'm your wife. You _wife_."

"I know. And you are my wife, but-"

"There is no buts, Leslie. There shouldn't be." She pulled her arm out of his grip and walked away. Leslie waited a few moments before following her. He just didn't understand what was wrong.

"Nic! Nicolette!" She was going down towards W 65th street. "Come on! Let's talk." He stepped in front of her, stopping her.

"I don't want to talk. Not right now. I changed my mind!"

"Come on, Nic." He pleaded, grabbing her hand in his, but he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I- I am, but I don't know what you want from me."

"I don't know, Leslie!" She seemed frustrated as she continued walking down the steps. She turned around and looked at him. "Things- they're not working. I feel-" She took a deep breath. "I don't even know how to express how I feel. "

"I- I didn't even know you were having a hard time. If I would have known- if you would have said something-"

"You've been neglecting me. Pushing me to the side. Taking advantage that I'm by your side no matter what. And I am sick of it. If it makes me seem selfish, so be it!" She leaned on the wall.

"Then what do I do to make things right?"

"Stop putting things before me. I've never put anything before you, Leslie."

"I'm sorry, Nic."

"The worst part is you never realized it. You've been too busy with your career." He stood in front of her and grabbed her arms. "No! Stop." She pulled away again. "I am- I need you."

"You have me."

"But I need you more than just being there physically. I need you emotionally, Les. You're not there emotionally. Do you not understand that?" She asked. He sat on a step, taking a deep breath.

"So what? Put my career on hold to be with you more? Is that what you want?"

"No! That's not what I want!"

"Then what? What do you want from me, Nic? What can I do that will help this? Help us?"

"I don't know. I'm just- there's been so much on my mind and I- I feel like I'm single again. Like you're not my partner. You're just someone I live with."

"Nic, I-"

"I want to start a family, Les! I- two weeks ago- I took a pregnancy test, hoping. It was a false positive. I was a bit relieved that I wasn't really pregnant, because- I feel like- where we are right now- I would be a single mom. I do feel that way. I do. I can't help feeling the way I do."

"I'm sorry, Nic." He put his head in his hands, getting frustrated. "I don't know what you want me to do. I- I really don't."

"I- I think we need some time away from each other. I-"

"Like a separation?"

"Yes. I- I think that's what's best."

"So what now?" Leslie asked, looking at her from the concrete step where he sat. "Now you're just going to leave and pretend the last four years never happened?"

"I- I just need some space." Turning her back to him, she walked away.

"I love you, Nic!" She couldn't see his pained expression, but she could hear it in his voice. She would have responded, but she needed to get away. She needed to clear her head. There was too much happening way too fast. She just couldn't keep up. She would spend the next few weeks with her best friend Katie. And Leslie would continue performing, but it wouldn't be the same without her in the audience supporting him and cheering him on.

_"Since you went away_

_The days grow long_

_And soon I'll hear_

_Old Winter's song_

_But I miss you most of all_

_My daring_

_When Autumn leaves_

_Start to fall."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this since August and I finally finished this now in December. Holy crap.  
> Hope you guys liked it.  
> It was hard trying to figure out what could go wrong in their relationship because to me Leslie and Nicolette are perfect. Sure every couple has problems, but I wanted them to have a small problem that they could both over come.  
> Also the outcome to this is they get back together and then she gets pregnant.  
> Anyone else excited for the Odom baby? I know I am!!!
> 
> Let me know if you guys want some domestic Leslie and Nicolette.
> 
> ALSO KEEP REQUESTING


	38. Anthony Gets Jealous During "Say No to This"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony watches Jasmine and Lin perform "Say No to This" from the wings of the Richard Rogers. It makes him fiercely jealous and he becomes snippy to the two for the rest of the performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Cast - Anthony Ramos, Jasmine Cephas Jones, Lin-Manuel Miranda, Okieriete Onaodowan  
> Rated: PG
> 
> I included SOME lyrics from "Say No to This", but not all the lyrics. I skipped around a lot. DEAL WITH IT!

_"I hadn't slept in a week_

_I was weak, I was awake_

_You never seen a bastard orphan_

_More in need of a break_

_Longing for Angelica,_

_Missing my wife,_

_That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life,"_

Anthony stood in the wings during "Say No to This". It was Act II so he was dressed as Philip and not Laurens anymore. He wasn't normally in the wings. He tried avoiding this number at all costs, but not today.

_"I know you are a man of honor_

_I'm sorry to bother you at home_

_But I don't know where to go and I came here all alone…"_

He watched his girlfriend, Jasmine, sing to Lin. She had the voice of siren. Beautiful but dangerous. That was Anthony's joke, every time someone complimented her voice.

_"Then I said, 'well, I should head back home,'_

_She turned red, she led me to her bed_

_Let her legs spread and said:"_

_"Stay?"_

With every line, Jasmine and Lin got closer. It's just acting. They're just performing. Anthony had to remind himself. He wasn't normally jealous, but there was something about when Lin and Jasmine performed this song together. But it was only with Lin. He never got jealous when she performed with Javi. But maybe it was because Javi was gay and Lin was straight. But Lin wasn't going to try to steal Jasmine from Anthony. He was happily married to Vanessa. Right? Of course. He was letting his thoughts get the best of him.

_"But my God, she looks so helpless_

_And her body's saying 'hell yes'"_

Anthony shook his head. He agreed with that last line, but he knew what was next. He didn't want to watch, so why was he here? Why didn't he just go back? He didn't have a song for a while.

_"Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say…"_

He started calming down, but then the kiss happened. The kiss. It lingered a little, making Anthony clench his fist. It lasted a few seconds to long.

_"Nobody needs to know."_

After the scene was over, Anthony was beyond jealous and upset. Jasmine walked off stage on the other side, but Anthony really didn't want to see her. Not right now, anyway. He continued watching from the wings, but it wouldn't be long before Jasmine came to see why he was there.

He felt a tugging on his arm. Turning, he saw Jasmine smiling at him. She motioned to the staircase. He followed her and they both sat.

"So? You got to see it."

"Yeah." He knew it wasn't her fault he was jealous, and he didn't want to be snippy with her. "I- it was good." He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Was it? You okay?" She asked, knowing something was up. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay. Fine. I'm going to go to my dressing room for a few." She got up and left him sitting on the stairs. She knew he was jealous, but it wasn't his fault. He normally stayed away from that scene altogether. She wondered why today, he didn't.

Anthony waited for his next scene, but he let his thoughts consume him in that time. Jasmine didn't approach him until after the show.

 

"Another show down!" Lin yelled through the staircase as he walked to his dressing room. He patted Anthony's shoulders. "Hey, you okay? I saw you in the wings watching 'Say No to This'. You didn't look too thrilled."

"Can you blame me?" Anthony snapped.

"Hey! It's just acting, kid!" Lin shook his head. "She still goes home with _you_ every night. So relax. I can see why you normally avoid the song. Do you always get this jealous?"

"No!"

"A'ight! Jesus!" Lin walked away, shaking his head. Jasmine waited a few moments before knocking on Anthony and Oak's dressing room door after Lin left.

"Yeah?" Oak asked.

"It's me." She entered.

"Do you- want to be alone?" Oak asked. Jasmine looked at Anthony for an answer.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, man." Anthony looked at Oak apologetically.

"No problem. Just text me when it's safe to come back." Oak grabbed his phone and bag of chips and left the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you ready to talk, or are you going to be snippy?" Jasmine asked, sitting in Oak's chair.

"I'm sorry, Jazz."

"Are you?"

"Yes. I- I don't know. I just-"

"Are you afraid I'm going to leave you? For Lin?" She asked, laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. "I'm sorry, but he's not my type. _You_ are. I love _you_ , Anthony."

"I know. And I love you too, but-"

"But what?"

"I don't know. I really don't know why I get like this when I see you do that song with him."

"It's just a performance. It's acting, babe."

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened today."

"Okay. I believe you. Can we go home? I am exhausted."

"Yeah. I just gotta go apologize to Lin."

"Promise not to take too long?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She got up and kissed him. "I love _you_. Don't you forget that."

"I won't."

"Promise?" She asked, making him laugh.

"Yeah. Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, HOWEVER, I wanted to end it on a positive note.
> 
> While I do know what it's like to be jealous, I've never dated anyone, so I don't know what it's like to be jealous IN a relationship, so you get this.
> 
> SORRY! I know this was requested a LONG time ago, but here it is finally! Hope you enjoy! If you don't, I understand. I'll do better next time.


	39. PLEASE READ!!!

I am no longer taking requests. I will write those that were already requested, but NO MORE!

I'm sorry, but honestly, I am no longer interested in Hamilton, making it hard to write. I still love it! But I've moved on to other things.

I will still be writing and updating Redefine You Legacy as much as I can, but it will probably take longer to update.

But please check out my other fics that will continue:

Book of Mormon - Life is Too Short to Last Long  
Phantom of the Opera - Into the Shadows  
Falsettos - A Tight-Knit Family  
Joker/Harley Quinn - From the Ashes

If I do write anymore Ham/ITH one shots (after those already requested) they will be put into The Bedroom Ballads.

Thank you guys so much! If you see anything in The Bedroom Ballads that you like, please request!

5,400+ Hits later  
153 Comments  
140 Kudos

It's been fun. SO THANK YOU!!!!

I really do appreciate the support you have all given me. I really cannot thank you enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Checkout my Tumblr chris-damned.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks guys! <3


End file.
